Seishun High Love:The Master and His Maid
by Silver Aikie Hizakagi
Summary: The elite school of Seishun Academy assigns PERSONAL MAIDS for EACH STUDENT w/c the faculty chooses from girls and it's forbidden for an SA Student to have any relationship with a wench other than being his servant. One girl who wasn't supposed to be there was there and she's determined to be his maid.
1. Maid Selection

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him.

**Summary:** The elite school of Seishun Academy assigns PERSONAL MAIDS for EACH STUDENT w/c the faculty chooses from girls and it's forbidden for an SA Student to have any relationship with a wench other than being his servant. One girl who wasn't supposed to be there was there and she's determined to be his maid.

**Trinity's Blabbering:**

**Aikie: **HI! ^A^/ *dancing rumba*

**Silver: **Hizakagi made this. *sighs at what Aikie's doing*

**Hizakagi: **I got majority of the idea from another TV show. This is for iKiohri, Bunny Sailor Moon, Orange Ace, 143Maid-sama and all those RYOSAKU lovers.

**Seishun High Love : The Master and His Maid**

**Chapter 1 : Maid Selection**

"All right ladies, this is the start of your work. . ." the headmaster said as she walked back and forth behind the new set of servants

_A girl was running. . ._

". . . Remember that you are all chosen to serve the Seishun Boys properly."

"_Oh no I'm going to be late!" she said as she turned to a corner._

She stopped from her tracks, "Make sure they get the proper attention they need. Understand?" Headmaster Nanako Meino informed.

"Yes Mistress" 64 girls answered. These girls were carefully chosen from families of commoners or from some other young ladies who'd like to volunteer – which are capable of serving whomever Master they'll be allocated. These young ladies wore black strapless dresses with ruffles at the hem and white petticoats underneath, above the dress is a white ruffled apron topping it all with a black belt attached on the waist part having a ribbon of the color black and white combination in the middle. They had black doll shoes and their hairs were fashionably styled the way they pleased with overly dramatic paraphernalia attached.

"_I am dead for good!" the girl uttered and halted to a stop in front of . . . the Headmaster's Office, she held the doorknob, "It's now or never. . ."_

Nanako smiled lightly, "Funny, we should have 65 maids, oh well. . . We may now pro –"

_She opened the door,_ "SORRY I'M LATE!" the girl apologized as she lined herself along the other girls – whichsoever happened to look at her in an intimidating manner.

The Headmaster walked her way towards the newcomer and examined every detail of the girl; fair skin tone , clothes – the same as the others but this one wore black stockings and her long auburn hair was simply ponytailed which rested on her left shoulder with a pearl-studded headband. She stopped on the girl's facial features. The Principal looked at her with serious eyes. The girl couldn't help but feel uneasy. Headmaster Nanako smiled at her, "So, We'll now proceed to the selection of your new Masters." She announced and heard the latecomer sigh.

The girls straightened themselves as the principal ambulated her way to the center of the room. "As you know Seishun Academy's Maid Selection changes year by year, and this time. . . I would like to tell you that the Seishun Boys will be the ones to choose their maids."

The announcement made some of the girls squeal while the others were shellacked. One even said that it would be a one in a million chance that her dream guy would pick her, whilst another was very much confident that she'll be picked by a 'Ryoma-sama'.

The Headmaster giggled at the different expressions she saw, "They will randomly pick a ball here . . ." Headmaster Nanako pointed at the assistant principal who was carrying a big fish bowl with small white balls inside it. ". . . This basin contains 60 small balls with numbers 1-60 on each, the number that they'll randomly pick will indicate they're turn in choosing their servant. Oh, and that means 5 of you will have to leave." She smiled.

Sakuno can see her co-maids' faces in mixed happiness and panics. And she couldn't help but feel amazed herself. To think, that she went all the way from America to Japan – here in Seishun Academy, FOR THIS!

_**Flashback . . .**_

_Sakuno Ryuzaki bowed her head in front of her mother and father. "Please Dad, Mom, let me study in Japan!"_

_Reika Ryuzaki patted her daughter's head, "But dear, what ever will you do in Japan?"_

"_Mom, Japan is where I was born, it's my homeland. You know I've waited to set my feet there after so many years." She protested_

"_And then what? Japan is an impressive country – yes it is, nonetheless their education is the same as here in America. So why do you bother on transferring?" Kaiser Ryuzaki argued with his daughter._

_The three were seated at trunk-like carved chairs, their hands rested on the artistically tree-shaped table – in their garden one spring morning._

"_Dad! I have important matters to settle in Japan! I am going there whether you like it or not!" Sakuno ended and went straight to her room._

_Kaiser stood up and tried to follow her, "Sakuno . . ." but he was stopped by his wife. He looked at Reika who was shaking her head lightly, he sighed and went back to where he was seated._

_**End of Flashback . . .**_

The Headmaster clapped her hands. "Okay ladies, we will now go to the cafeteria where the mini stage is ready for the Maid Selection, Inoue – our Assistant Principal has already gone to the 3 dorms of this academy to announce the event"

d(_ _)b

A boy with emerald-raven hair was leaning against the window of his room as he blankly stared at the sky. The day has come, the Maid Selection Day. He sighed for the uncountable time. Then, one opened the door of his room – by the name of Tooyama Kintarou.

"Oi, Koshimae. Sorry to disturb you, but the Principal asked all of us to proceed to the cafeteria." The red head informed.

"Count me out"

"Eh? You know the Principal would be angry if you do that. Some senpai-tachi tried that last year, remember what happened?"

A flash came in their minds – being rampaged by fan girls. It shivered Kintarou.

"So what if I get riot by girls?"

"Oh just shut up and let's go." Kintarou ended their lousy conversation and dragged his lazy friend out of the room.

d(_ _)b

60 male students – that's what makes up the elite Seishun Academy. These young men from 3 different year levels who chose from 3 different dorms, sat on the cafeteria in front of the set-up stage.

Nanako went in the middle of the stage "As you know, it is time for the Maid Selection. And at this moment, Seishun Academy's Students will choose their own maid."

The boys cheered at the announcement. Who knew this view was better than the squealing girls a few moments ago, Nanako thought.

Their Principal smiled, ". . . BUT" that stopped them (students), the boys picked out one ball each while the headmaster explained the instructions.

The last ball went to Ryoma and he saw some of his classmates and Senpai-tachi laughed and thought of how unfortunate he was in not picking fairly. He sighed, "I thought schools were for students to become independent? What joke is this?" he grunted to himself.

"Alright, who was lucky enough to pick out the number 1?" their Headmaster asked.

Buzzing of the boys was heard. Kintarou looked at his dragged companion – he was staring blankly in nowhere again.

Headmaster Nanako raised an eyebrow, "No one?"

"Oi! Koshimae! Look at your number!" Kintarou whispered while he elbowed his daydreaming friend by its shoulder.

Ryoma looked at his number, just as Nanako turned to their direction. "Oh, so it's you Ryoma. Okay proceed underneath this curtain and pick your maid" the statement made the other 56 (not including Kintarou and 2 selected third years) jaw's drop.

"ALL RIGHT! KOSHIMAE!" Kintarou cheered

Ryoma shrugged _'No way!' _he thought.

Underneath the curtains were shrieking girls in excitement as they heard who gets to choose first. Of course Sakuno was excited too. She prayed to Kami, let it be her, let it be her. . .

"Do you think Ryoma-sama will pick me?" a girl with orange hair and green eyes asked,

"Maybe I'll be chosen by Ryoma-sama." One skinny female chuckled.

One lady having pink hair and purple eyes laughed mockingly, "Lay off girls, Ryoma won't be picking any of you." She said confidently.

Sakuno heard it and looked at the first two who spoke, they were depressed by what the latter said.

"That's Chiami Azuya." The girl beside Sakuno murmured.

The maidens babbling were interfered when they saw the headmaster pushed Ryoma on their side of the curtain. They heard the two argue about why the students have to pick servants and how ridiculous it was. But the student finally obeyed the teacher.

Ryoma who was recorded as undefeated, completely lost to their Headmaster – but hey, that's only in his past sport, he sighed and lazily roamed his eyes on the 65 overly dressed, overly make-up, overly. . .

He walked towards the girl . . . as he did, there were maidens, who thought they were the ones chosen, not until Ryoma stopped at Chiami,

The Azuya girl reached her hand and giggled. "I knew you'd choose –" Her words were stopped when Ryoma grabbed the wrist of the girl 3 maids from her.

"You're my maid." Ryoma said as she dragged the girl out of the selection line

"M-me?" the girl asked

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Do you have hearing disabilities?" but the girl only shook her head. "Then who else? Let's go, so I can get this over with." He dragged the girl away from the gloomy maidens and went on the other side of the curtain.

"WOAWWW!" the other students boomed.

"Nice pick Echizen" teased a spiky-haired sophomore. But Ryoma only went towards the headmaster; still holding his servant's left wrist. "What now?" he asked

Headmaster Nanako giggled, "You have keen eyes, Ryoma. This girl's a very talented one."

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?" the boys asked in unison, some began to be doubtful on how a talented girl like her became a maid.

Their Principal pointed at the vacant seat behind the other students, "Oh yes, after picking your maid. You'll be sitting over there."

Ryoma nodded and went to sit, his maid sitting next to him.

"Hey. . ." the girl muttered

Ryoma looked at the girl, and then turned back to look at the painting in front of them. He looked at the girl beside him again, she was different; it was choice at first sight. Ryoma shook his head, Choice? At first sight? That statement's familiar. But yeah, she was different, she was simple and rather conservative and she wasn't even interested in the selection – or so he thought. He went back to the old painting

The girl murmured, "Ano. . ."

Ryoma looked at her again – she was crying? What in the world did he do? And why was he in panic? He saw the girl rub her eyes and murmur words of sudden pain. Involuntarily, he held the girl's chin and gently twisted her to face him, "Nani?"

"Eto . . ." the girl extended her right index finger which had a thin lens designed to fit over the cornea. ". . . it was just my contact lens."

That was stupid, he hurriedly discarded his hand from the girl's face.

"OI OI OI!" a red-head third year exclaimed which made Ryoma and his servant turn to look at him. the red-head was waving his index finger, "Now, now Echizen. You know the rules. . ."

But Ryoma decided to ignore him, although his maid got curious about it. She stood from her seat and walked her way to the red-head, "Ah, Senpai . . ."

"56!" they heard Nanako announced

"Oi! That would be me!" the red-head said and stood up. The first chosen maid sighed and went back to her seat.

d(_ _)b

Every student has selected their maids and there were 5 who weren't chosen – one of them was Chiami Azuya. She was rampaging, testifying the reasons _**WHY**_ she had to be picked. And then they were escorted outside the Academy.

"All right then, is everybody happy with their maids?" The Headmaster asked, all and sundry nodded whilst one remained un-participating. Nanako sighed, this was made for all them – and he wasn't even interested one bit. "Okay, I don't need to explain the rules right? There is only one, remember?" they nodded again. Nanako smiled, "See you then" she said and exits the room hearing words like, 'See you too Principal!' , 'Thank You Principal!' , and 'Take Care Principal' The Headmaster along with her assistant exits the room.

"OKAY PARTAY!" a guy with orange hair announced and everyone started goof dancing while their maids watched in amazement. The first maid picked was enjoying just seeing them happy.

"This is getting stupid." Ryoma mumbled, he stood up and went back to his room – which was outside the campus and in Dorm 2, his maid ran after him.

"Hey, Ryoma-kun, aren't you going to have fun inside too?" she asked as she reached the guy who was already outside the campus.

Ryoma turned to face her and was about to make an excuse when the ground started to shake and squeals were suddenly heard.

"RYOMA-SAMAAAAAA!" .girls. (O.O)

He cursed under his breath. After grabbing a hold of his maid's hand, they ran to the secret tunnel he made just for escaping those freaky fan girls.

**!CLICK!**

A flash of a camera lighted, looking at the picture on the screen of the camera, the woman who snapped the shot giggled. "This year's going to be interesting."

d(_ _)b

Arriving at Room Number 03, Ryoma and his maid were panting. Looking at her, he realized that he was still holding the girl's hands. He abandoned her hand and slumped on his bed.

She looked at the guy that held her hand and dragged her in his room. Arranging herself; dusting her clothes, and re-tying her hair, she bowed down in front of her 'master' "Sakuno Ryuzaki, 18 years old from –"

"Ryoma Echizen, 19 years old." He interfered.

She bowed, "Nice to meet you, Ryoma-kun. I'll be getting my stuff now."

He looked at her and pointed her bed. Then lied down with his hands beneath his head "I was better off without a roommate, stupid selection."

Sakuno looked at him; he wasn't like what she saw back then . . . Scenes flashed back at Sakuno, a guy smiling as he won the US Open, holding the trophy up as he himself was carried up for everyone to see . . . the champion.

Ryoma saw the girl looking at him, "What are you looking at?" Sakuno's thoughts were bothered by her master's question, yet she only shook her head and smiled. Seeing this, Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Well . . ." he got up, ". . . it's 2 in the afternoon, and I still have class." He informed and stripped his T-shirt; 6 packs for a 19 year-old – WOW.

Sakuno blushed and turned back. She thought that she needed to get used to it, that this is the reason why she went here – she needed to do what she promised herself. She thought of this as a challenge, she was surprised, 'cause she considered herself as ready for this, only to find out that she needed to adjust a little bit more.

Ryoma looked at her, he was already finished but her eyes were still shut, "Oi"

Sakuno looked at her master, who was already at the door holding his school bag "Gommen nasai," she bowed and walked towards him. She took the bag from Ryoma and she saw that he was about to protest, "I have to do this because this is my job." She said and smiled.

Ryoma sighed, "Let's go."

As they walked on the hallway Sakuno was behind her master, they passed by Ryoma's dorm-mates. And one of them decided to walk with the two of them.

"Hello there" the boy greeted,

Sakuno lowered her head as a bow while they walk, "Good afternoon. . . Master. . ."

"It's Kintarou, and don't call me with any high honorifics. I'm not used to it." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"All right then, mmmmm, Kin-chan" she smiled after thinking of a name to call him.

"NICE!" he thumbed up at Sakuno and walked with Ryoma. Sakuno smiled at the view of how Kintarou talked with Ryoma; the view looked like a little boy whining at his father.

"Hey there!" a girl from behind Sakuno greeted who caught up with her.

Sakuno greeted back, "Hi, I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. Ryoma-kun's maid."

"Hey again!" the girl giggled, "I'm Tomoka Osakada, serving Kintarou-sama. How are you Sakuno-chan?"

"I'm all right Tomo-chan, I'm still adjusting though, especially because I wasn't present when Headmaster Meino oriented you and the others about the rules."

"Rules? Headmaster Meino only told us to serve them like a usual maid does." Tomoka said, they were near the gate of the dorm. "You see, we just need to cook for them, wash and iron their clothes too, feed them – if that's possible. Oh and there's another, Headmaster Meino said –"

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! KYAAAAAAAA!" a school girl shouted and afterwards a lot of other girls started to appear from nowhere. The crowd began to grow bigger and bigger while Ryoma and the others struggled to walk pass them.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE TO GET USED TO!" Tomoka shouted; her voice fought against the squeal of the crazy mob. Sakuno who was sweat-dropped, only nodded in response. And then she saw a woman looking at her and walked away afterwards.

d(_ _)b

"Come on please join us!" Mitsuki Keota pleaded – a third year who was wearing tux and had a crown on his head, he had teal hair and royal blue eyes. The guy pleaded along with his other…companions

Sakuno sweat-dropped again. "G-gommen nasai, but I'm not really –"

"MITSUKI! You don't think I'll let you have Ryuzaki that easily you goof!" Kiko Maruyama – was wearing karate clothing, and had jet black hair with light brown eyes – protested as he mocks the other.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID YOU DISCIPLINARY-ADDICT!" Keota ridiculed back, after that, their parties started to fight against each other. Sakuno took the chance and ran as fast as she can to get away from it.

She reached a bench near the gym and sat there. Good thing she was wearing flat shoes, or else her feet would've killed her more painful than now. "What's with the Senpai-tachi?" she asked herself in between breaths.

"OI! RYUZAKI-CHAN!"

Sakuno hid herself near the bushes. She heard the same voice laugh lightly, looking up, she saw a familiar face. "Oh, it's just you Kawamura-Senpai." She sighed

"You know my name!" Kawamura cheered while Sakuno sweat-dropped.

Sitting side by side on the bench, "Senpai, why are they uhh. . . 'hiring' me?" Sakuno asked

Kawamura sniggered, "I'll show you. . ." they went to the nearby bulletin board. "See here? Let's just have a brief intro, Seishun Academy's Students have 3 year levels, first years are 19 years old, 20 for second years and 21 for third years." Sakuno nodded in reply, Kawamura continued as he pointed his fingers to different images on the board. "We came to this academy to help us think on what course we can take. Basically, we seldom do academics, always festivals and activities. So, students here choose from 3 different sectors. Dorm 1 is the Martial Arts Sector and as you know, Kiko Maruyama is their dorm head. The second dorm – the dorm I chose along with my old schoolmates like Tezuka and Echizen, Dorm 2, is known as the Sports Sector with Kyousumi Sengoku as our dorm leader. And Dorm 3 with Mitsuki Keota is the Performing Arts Sector. We aren't the only ones who can choose dorms, our maids too. And In every activity held, these three dorms along with their maids battle it out to see who gets the prize."

"Prize?" Sakuno asked

"Hai, in every activity, there's a corresponding prize, like exception to academic lessons or a day-off and stuff. And I bet there's one for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she tilted her head to the side

Kawamura nodded, "Hai, tomorrow is the Music Festival."

Sakuno stood up and bowed, "Arigatou, Kawamura-Senpai. I'll just go for a stroll." Kawamura nodded and waved goodbye.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno reached it, "So this is Dorm 2, it sure is big and –" she wasn't able to see the front gate because of the freaky fan girls – they had to change their route. She turned to see what's behind her and saw – KISSING a few meters away from her spot. (O.O) the orange-head guy with a jet-black haired girl. She heard the girl bid goodbye and the guy's footsteps growing louder and louder.

"LUCKY! I SCORED! AH-?" Sengoku looked beside him and saw a stunned maid. "Oh! You must be the American girl! Hi, I'm Kyousumi Sengoku, third year. I'm the Dorm Head here. And you would be?"

"Ah- S-sakuno Ryuzaki." Sakuno straightened.

Sengoku chuckled, "That's a funny name, it's pure Japanese. . ." he looked back at the girl who was . . . scared? " You don't need to be scared of me. I won't bite. What brings you here? Are you leaving our dorm?"

Sakuno shook her head, "Well I –"

"SENGOKU!" the Dorms 1 and 3 shouted.

"I'm not leaving our Dorm Sengoku-Senpai" Sakuno smiled,

Sengoku blushed, "No girl has ever called me Senpai before here on the Academy. Don't replace that honorific okay? If there weren't any rules I would've –"

"Are you sure that's your final decision Ryuzaki?" Keota asked with teary eyes, but Sakuno nodded and smiled, dorms 1 and 3 overly acted their loss. *sigh*

d(_ _)b

Night came and Sakuno was with the other maids preparing dinner. They were assigned different meals – the ones requested by the Headmaster.

"Here you go." Sakuno placed down a bowl of rice, fried fish and chawanmushi, and an ice cold glass of grape ponta. Ryoma looked at his dinner then to Sakuno, the girl was bothered by his back and forth stare, "Is there something wrong?"

"How'd you know?" Ryoma asked, he afterwards whispered "ittadekimasu" and started to eat.

"Headmaster assigned us different meals to prepare." She explained as she sat down across him.

Sengoku stood straight in the middle of the cafeteria, "OKAY! OKAY GUYS! –" every boy looked at him, "AND GALS" he sweat-dropped, "Tomorrow's the Music Festival! It's going to be short, because the assistant principal – according to Headmaster – informed us dorm leaders that there would only be 9 contestants for the activity. Three representatives for each dorm – AND they have to play the same piece together – which makes it a BAND competition. It's an open entry, so who wants to enter?" Sengoku asked, A guy with light brown hair and semi-closed eyes raised his hand. "OOOH! Fuji! Okay two more!"

"Hey Sakuno! You should go enter!" Tomoka said who came out of nowhere. Sakuno only shook her head, Fuji saw her and smiled lightly. He walked his way to her. Ryoma stared at them in boredom.

"Sengoku, I want her to be one of my partners." Fuji requested. That made him(Ryoma) – and everyone else wide-eyed.

The said name walked near them "All right then, Ryuzaki will be joining. Are there any objections?" but everyone just nodded and buzzed in agreement – almost everyone. There were some maids who weren't happy about the decision. "Okay, the activity will be held on Seishun Academy's Garden. The last one?"

"I want to join!" Kintarou cheered raising his hand.

"Okay, so there's no bloody protest? . . ." seeing that no one again complained, "ALL RIGHT THEN! TO THE THREE OF YOU, GOOD LUCK!" Sengoku shouted.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno was lying on her bed – it was only a few meters from Ryoma's. "Are you asleep?" she asked her master

"Yes" he answered his back facing Sakuno

"Hey, why did you. . . quit tennis?"

"What's in it for you?"

"It's just. . . when I saw you won the US Open again – for the 6th time. I was just amazed on how you managed to do it, again. Your form, your moves – everything, it was just . . . I was just so enlightened to see that you enjoyed what you've been doing. " Sakuno explained

Ryoma faced her, "But that was a long time ago. I had to quit and that's that. It's not like I'll die if I leave."

"People don't care how much you know, until they know how much you care. You love tennis Ryoma-kun, there's no point in hiding."

Ryoma sat up, "Why do you care so much? I quit tennis because I was bored." He stood up and walked towards the door,

Sakuno sat up, "If I win the contest tomorrow, will you go back in playing tennis?"

Ryoma shot a glare in the smiling face of his servant. "You aren't supposed to order me around, don't act like you know everything." He said and opened the door,

"Just go back to playing tennis, okay?" Sakuno repeated, but she was ignored by him. He exited the room and slammed the door.

Ryoma leaned on the door. "Idiot" he murmured.

d(O.O)b

**Trinity's Gibberish Ending:**

**Aikie: **I like the fangrils :3

**Silver: **I like the part where this is boring =_=

**Hizakagi:** Shut your mouth up Silver and thanks for appreciating the fangrils Aikie :S . . . RYOSAKU lovers, please don't forget to read and review. It motivates me to write faster!


	2. Contests and Sabotages

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him.

**Summary:** The elite school of Seishun Academy assigns PERSONAL MAIDS for EACH STUDENT w/c the faculty chooses from girls and it's forbidden for an SA Student to have any relationship with a wench other than being his servant. One girl who wasn't supposed to be there was there and she's determined to be his maid.

**Trinity's Blabbering:**

**Aikie: ***^* I'm hungry!

**Silver: **Blame her for not finishing this chapter earlier *points at Hizakagi*

**Hizakagi: ***sighs* gommen =_= . . . Ah for the readers, thank you very much for all the request of update. And for DarknessFlameWolf-san, thank you for the constructive criticism, although I don't think I can afford having a beta-editor, (I don't know how to, and I'm not so familiar with Beta-editors) but I'll try I hope that everyone will continue reading this story.

**Seishun High Love : The Master and His Maid**

**Chapter 2 : Contests and Sabotages**

He got up earlier than usual, he looked to his left and saw that the bed was already in order. He went to the bathroom and noticed a note on the door.

_Ryoma-kun,_

_I'll be off early today. Everything's ready for you. Your soap and other toiletries are arranged in the medicine cabinet, your school uniform is already ironed and it's hanging on the closet. I'll see you on breakfast time, ja ne._

_Sakuno_

He smirked at the cute handwriting of his wench, even the scent of the pink square paper was like hers - cherry. He stopped from his delusion, shook his head, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and so on with the keeping-your-hygiene-normal process.

d(_ _)b

"Maybe you're my love" Sakuno ended the song they were practicing.

"That was great Sakuno-chan. Even though you're wearing that tight maid uniform" Fuji complimented

"Hai, hai. Who knew you sing and play the guitar!" Kintarou added

"Iio, the uniform's all right, Arigatou, Fuji-Senpai, Kin-chan. Arigatou for the guitar too. Gommen nasai, I wasn't expecting that I'd be playing."

"Na, it's alright. Oh, I forgot I have to meet Sengoku in the cafeteria. We'll be talking about the contest proper, see you !" Fuji said and ran to the cafeteria

Kintarou handed a bag to Sakuno, "Here you go Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno accepted the big paper bag, "What is this Kin-chan?"

"It came from Sengoku, he said that's what you're going to wear on the activity. I'll be off now, see you later" Kintarou bid goodbye. He was running and passed two maids, he gave them his goofy yet innocent smile which the two wenches returned with the cutest smiles they can make.

She went to the cafeteria herself, she had to prepare Ryoma's breakfast. On her way, there was someone who passed her by and tripped her. She fell down with her right arm first. She jolted from the sudden pain and went to look who it was – but saw no one. She hurriedly stood up and went to the cafeteria.

d(_ _)b

The mini stage was ready for the music festival. All the vacant seats were already occupied by the students and their maids. While there were a lot of screaming girls at the back.

Sakuno was rubbing her right shoulder. She had to do this, if she backs out then she's farther than far from getting Ryoma back to playing tennis.

**!CLICK!**

She looked at the direction from where the light came from and saw a middle-aged woman wearing a blue shirt paired with a white skinny pants and a pair of 2-inch heels. "My, my, you're the only maiden that'll be participating on this event." The woman noted.

"Ah. . ." Sakuno blushed and she saw the woman snapped another shot.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Saori Shiba. I'm the official photographer of this academy." She proudly introduced.

She bowed, "Ah, Sakuno Ryuzaki, Ryoma-kun's maid. Nice to meet you Miss Shiba."

"Sou ka. . ." Shiba murmured

"_Okay for the first contestant, we have Fuji Syusuke, Tooyama Kintarou and Sakuno Ryuzaki from Dorm 2!" the assistant principal announce._

"Oh, it seems that you're the first one to perform. Good Luck!" she said and proceeded to her seat.

She nodded and went on stage and saw the amazement of the crowd. Who won't be amazed? Fuji was wearing a grayish polo shirt with the first 2 buttons unfastened and paired it up with his black skinny pants and beige sandals. Kintarou on a ripped-off-sleeve red camisole matching it with his black baggy shorts and a black-red combination of Supra shoes. She on the other hand was wearing an all black get-up. Her puffed-sleeve blouse which only covered half of her upper body with a black neck-tie was matched with a miniskirt having a silver chain on one side as design. Her 3-inch heeled boots were also black. Her hair cascaded until her mid-thigh which harmonized with the sparkling headband she was wearing.

Kintarou sat down the stool of the crimson-and-ebony drum set on the middle at the back part, while Fuji settled in front with his white keyboards on the left side. Sakuno fastened the nexus of the black guitar Fuji lend her and she positioned adjacent to the pianist.

She looked again at the crowd and saw Shiba on the judge's table, the woman waved at her and she waved back, sweat-dropped. She was eyeing for her master but he wasn't there, making her sigh.

The assistant principal cleared his throat, "Okay, Dorm 2 your time starts now,"

Kintarou started to play the drums

_**[Sakura Kiss – by Kawabe Chieco; Ouran High School Host Club's Opening Theme]**_

(Sakuno's their vocalist)

_Kiss kiss fall in love_

_Maybe you're my love_

(OUCH! She screamed inside, her fall a while ago was serious.)

_Kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo_

_Honto wa kirai? suki? mousou na no? _

_Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara_

_Redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo_

(Sakuno was looking at the crowd again, but he still wasn't there. Her arm was hurting even more)

_Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna_

_Chigau yo ne kedo maybe you're my love_

(They started to give more effort in playing)

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo_

_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku_

(Kintarou smiled as he beats the drums)

_Tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi_

_Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru_

_Denimu ni furiru ni kajuaru ni chaina_

(Sakuno and the other two posed for a while with smiles in their faces)

_Autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe_

_Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa_

_Suriru mansai danzen koi shiyo_

(Ryoma was walking his way to the garden)

_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss setsunai hodo ranman koi desu_

_Yowai toko mo uketome aou fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku_

(Fuji looked at the crowd with his majestic eyes making a lot of girls scream)

_Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima_

_Danzen koi shiyo_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koi shi yo_

(She looked up for the last time – YES! She thought, there he was)

_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah_

_Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Kiss kiss fall in love_

_Maybe you're my love_

_**[End of Music]**_

They posed for the last time. Then they saw people stood up as they clapped their hands, some girls even took pictures with their mobile phones and Shiba was busy herself. While Ryoma and the other Dorm 2 members went back stage at the same time Sakuno and the other two did.

There they heard a lot of compliments; Kintarou was being played by Sengoku and Fuji high-fived with Eiji. She smiled at the view while supporting her right arm with her left. "That was great you guys! We'll win this contest for sure!" Sengoku optimized

Kawamura nodded, "And if that happens, then this will be history."

"What do you mean?" Kintarou asked,

While Kintarou and the other Dorm 2 members listened to Kawamura's explanation about Dorm 3 always winning contests like these, Ryoma was looking at his maid. There was something diff –

**COLLAPSE**

And without hesitation he ran towards her. "What happened?" he asked.

"G-gommen nasai, I fell from the hallway on my way to the cafeteria this morning. T- ah. . ." she twitched. That was the thing he noticed – her arm was injured.

"Sakuno-chan?" Kintarou and Tomoka chorused,

"I'll call Miss Hanamura." Eiji said and ran to their personal nurse.

Everyone can see Sakuno as she tightened her grip on her right shoulder, Ryoma felt. . . pity? He carried the maiden bridal style.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno murmured,

"I'm taking you to Hanamura-Sensei." Ryoma replied.

"Don't do anything freaky Echizen!" a spiky-haired guy teased,

Ryoma's vein popped, "Shut up Momo-Senpai!" he said and continued to walk.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno fainted on their way to the school clinic. Fuji and Kintarou followed Ryoma and her afterwards. Reaching the school infirmary, she was lied down on the bed.

"How is she doing?" Fuji asked

"This is my fault, I should've waited for her. I should've known those two maids did something." Kintarou blamed.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki-san will be all right. I already bandaged her shoulder, it would heal for the rest of the night." A woman – wearing a yellow blouse and brown skinny pants, topping it all with a lab coat – explained.

"Hanamura-Sensei" Fuji and Kintarou bowed,

"Hello boys, ah, where's Ryoma?" Hanamura asked looking for the guy. Fuji and Kintarou looked at each other, where is that guy they thought.

The school amplifiers suddenly turned on.

"To Masaki Imoko and Kotoha Ariwa, please see me in my office right away. Thank you" It was the Headmaster.

"Looks like we found our culprits" Hanamura giggled, Fuji looked at his watch and Kintarou looked too. They both bowed and informed Hanamura that they have to go. The Dorm 2 Nurse nodded, the two ran towards the exit. As soon as the door closed, Sakuno slowly opened her eyes. Hanamura looked at her, "Good, you're already awake" she smiled

Sakuno sat up slowly, and saw that her blouse was removed and her shoulder to her chest was bandaged, "N-nani?" she panicked and covered her chest with her arms.

Hanamura smirked, "I already know your secret."

Sakuno was wide-eyed, "A-are you. . ." she looked at the nurse – she was the one watching her on their first day as maids.

"Going to expel you? I might."

"P-please don't!"

"Give me a good reason why? Hmmm? You see. . . " Hanamura pointed at the cherry blossom birthmark on Sakuno's chest just beneath the collarbone.". . . That birthmark, it's the same nevus of Japan's greatest businessman's offspring. The Birthmark of Kaiser Ryuzaki's daughter. . ." Hanamura saw the girl's eyes grow bigger than usual. ". . . So tell me, Miss Ryuzaki. Why are you here?"

As Sakuno explained her reasons why she went to Seishun High, Hanamura can't help but to be amazed. "So you see. . . after the awarding of the US Open. . ."

_**Flashback. . .**_

Sakuno was waiting for Ryoma Echizen to come out of the building he was staying. Her father's manager informed her that Ryoma usually goes out for a stroll. She waited and waited, an hour passed and he didn't show up. Sakuno sighed and decided to go home.

On her way home, there was a drunken truck driver who carelessly drove his way through the streets as if he owns it. Sakuno saw the red glow of the stop light blink and she crossed the street, but – due to the fact that the driver of the truck ahead Sakuno was drunk, he didn't notice the stop light and continued. Sakuno saw the truck was about to hit her

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

She opened her eyes and saw the man he was looking for. He saved her from the accident, but his left arm was severely damaged. A week after that incident, Sakuno saw the news about a young tennis prodigy who stopped his career in tennis. And she couldn't take the guilt. She blamed herself for what happened to Ryoma.

_**End of Flashback . . .**_

"I see, but that really didn't answer my question."

Sakuno sighed, "I want him to play tennis again."

"Play tennis again? Everyone wants that to happen. But how can you do it? Miss Ryuzaki?"

"I. . . I don't know how. . ." she stood up from the bed and looked for her blouse, ". . . But I pray to Kami for courage and determination. Because if I can conceive and believe in it, I can achieve it." Sakuno explained as she smiled genuinely and finished tidying her blouse.

_Ryoma exited the Headmaster's Office and went outside_

"But you don't know what he's going through." Hanamura explained

_He went to get a Himalayan cat from its little house, carried it and started to walk outside._

Sakuno faced the fuchsia-haired nurse, "That's why I'm here."

"You know what do we call people like that? DIMWITS." Hanamura chastised in a sarcastic manner.

Sakuno giggled, "It's all right, I've already thought about this for a while now. . ."

_Ryoma was playing with the Himalayan cat on the grassy orchard on the nearby pond of the school._

". . . But if I don't do this, then he'll remain like that. And it might be too late before he realizes it." Sakuno continued

Hanamura smiled at the girl's determination. . . "You know, I still have to expel you. . ." Hanamura walked pass her and leaned on the clinic's bed, ". . . But let's see what you can do." she smiled, she can see from the girl's eyes the shock and happiness. She herself was surprised when Sakuno hugged her and repeated the words of gratitude over and over again.

It was already 5 in the afternoon, Sakuno was running her way to their dorm room to change clothes. While running, she was stopped by the Headmaster. She bowed "Good afternoon Headmaster Meino."

"Good afternoon. . . you know Sakuno-chan, Ryoma came here a few hours ago."

"Eh?"

"He told me about the two maids who purposely bumped on you getting you injured. I already evicted those two."

"AH! H-Headmaster y-you didn't have to go all the way there!" she said surprised.

Nanako chuckled, "Oh no, besides. It'll be an advantage for you and the other maids."

"Advantage?" Sakuno asked,

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Nanako asked,

"Eh. . .AH! GOMMEN NASAI HEADMASTER!" she bowed and quickly ran off.

d(_ _)b

"Argh! MOMO WHY DID YOU ATE MY DINNER!" Eiji whined

"Sorry Eiji-Senpai!" Momoshiro laughed as he ran away from the neko-senpai.

**!CLICK!**

"THIS IS GONNA BE A HIT!" Shiba triumphed as she took more pictures of the Seishun Boys.

Dinner was served to Ryoma; onigiris shaped as tennis balls and a bowl of sukiyaki, for beverage, Sakuno served another glass of ice cold ponta. Ryoma looked at her who sat beside him again. "You manage to do this even though you're injured?" he asked while he heard Kintarou praise the artistic food.

Sakuno smiled, "Well, I did had a hard time, but yes."

"Is this still a request from the Headmaster?" Ryoma asked but Sakuno shook her head. Ryoma silenced himself and took one onigiri, _"A tennis ball huh?" _he thought, he was about to take a bite when Eiji bumped onto him. The onigiri along with the others fell but Kintarou managed to catch them all. And Ryoma was left stumbling on to his maid.

**!CLICK!**

Sakuno looked like she was purposely pinned to the wall (because their seat was at corners were they can lean on walls) by a very mad Ryoma. That was the stolen shot taken. The two blushed and arranged themselves properly.

"THIS IS ONE MILLION TIMES BETTER!" Shiba jumped in excitement

"That was bold, Echizen." a guy with rectangular glasses said as he jotted down on his green notebook.

Tezuka looked at him, "Echizen –"

Ryoma and Sakuno stood up at the same time, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WAS –! SHE/HE WAS –! THEY WERE –!" they manifested and sighed afterwards at the same time.

"Wow, synchronized." A guy with two bangs chuckled,

Ryoma saw his maid blush furiously, then his attention was drawn to his red-head companion who happened to have eaten ALL the onigiri Sakuno made. "Too-Ya-Ma. . . "

Kintarou swallowed the last of the onigiri, "Oopsies, I can't help it. It was delicious!"

Sakuno came in between the two, "Ano, don't worry Ryoma-kun. . . " she went to get her bag and took out a black bento. She opened it and Ryoma saw another set of tennis-ball-shaped onigiris. "I made some extra just in case." Sakuno smiled again.

**!CLICK!**

The door opened to reveal Headmaster Nanako. Everyone stood up and greeted the Principal.

"This is sudden, what brings you here, Sensei?" Sengoku asked.

"You may sit down first," and Sengoku obeyed, "All right, there is a reason why I wanted everyone to have the 6 PM dinner today. As you know, there were two maids I expelled from the academy, one was Kiko Maruyama's maid and the other was Mitsuki Keota's. Because of that, the faculty decided to remove maids."

"WHAAAAATTTTT?" Everyone asked in unison,

Sakuno stood up from her seat, "N-nani?" she whispered with worried eyes and remembered what the Headmaster told her a while ago, Ryoma saw her reaction. He didn't know why but he felt that he was worried for her.

"You heard it right, the new rule now is, there will only be 3 maids for each dorm. And this will be settled . . . TONIGHT!" she announced

"How Sensei?" the same guy with rectangular glasses asked,

"A good question Inui-san, we will settle this, in a beauty contest!"

"BEAUTY CONTEST!" all and sundry wondered

d(_ _)b

Sakuno sighed, she was in her own 'dressing room' in the school compound. She didn't know what happened but her clothes were suddenly ripped off and shredded into pieces. Aoi Hanamura surprised Sakuno as she entered the girl's room. "S-sensei!"

"No time to explain! You're 2 maids next!" Hanamura started to do her magic.

"RYUZAKI! RYUZAKI!" some of the Dorm 2 boys cheered with Tomoka of course – and Shiba too.

"Contestant Number 14, wearing her elegant gown, Sakuno Ryuzaki." the announcer introduced, the curtains started to move. Some maids expected what they expect her to be. Everyone was wide-eyed (expect the unexpected! XD)

Sakuno got out of the curtains – she was wearing a purple-and-white get-up, fitted blouse matched with a puffed skirt with violet linings at the hem and lavender-white checkered ALL-STAR knee-high shoes. Her hair was braided in two and she was wearing a lilac beret with white linings. She was carrying a white tennis bag on her left and a light purple racket on her right.

The crowd was dazed by her wonderful get up. Although a lot of girls were dressed even better than her. Yet, fashion isn't only about the clothes, it's also about WHO wears them. One maid got irritated and from nowhere, she threw a tennis ball at Sakuno. Sakuno sensed the forwarding ball and caught it with her racket, which only gave her more points and chance in winning the sudden contest.

They were down to the selection, Dorms 1 and 3 were already through and it seemed like the judges had the hardest time deciding on Dorm 2.

"An Tachibana, please step forward." The girl with short light brown hair wearing a red strapless dress underneath her white poncho matched with white shorts and black knee-high boots stepped forward. "Congratulations, you are the first maid of Dorm 2. For everyone's information, Miss Tachibana volunteered to be a maid here in Seishun Academy. Her brother – who stands as her parent, allowed her to be a maid."

"All right, Miss Tomoka Osakada." Sakuno's bubbly friend stepped forward; she was wearing an orange tunic dress with a golden waist-belt and paired it with a pair of white boots. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had a white scarf around her neck with orange spots on it. "You're Dorm 2's second maid, Congratulations."

"Amia Ayuto." The girl stepped forward, she was the same girl who threw the tennis ball at Sakuno. She had short blue hair, she was wearing a white camisole and pink bolero at the top, pairing it with a black skirt and a waist-line silver belt, she wore black flat doll shoes with pink-white striped knee-high socks. "Congratulations. . ."

Sakuno's hopes crashed, and so was Tomoka's. Ryoma himself was surprise.

". . . You are Dorm 2's evictee. You may pack your things." The girl ran backstage crying, "And that makes Sakuno Ryuzaki our final Dorm 2 maid! Miss Ryuzaki please come forward and join Miss Tachibana and Miss Osakada." The announcer instructed.

"There you have it! After 3 hours, we've finally chosen Seishun High's 3 sets of Maids."

The boys cheered at the announcement, "Well would you look at that! KOSHIMAE! Both are maids were chosen! Yayy!" Kintarou cheered. Ryoma ignored him, but somewhere in his mind, he felt happy about it. When he saw his maid dressed up in his past sport's attire – he didn't know what to think of. He sighed and cursed his Oyaji for his hormones.

d(_ _)b

Night time again, Sakuno changed into her pink pj's and lied down on her bed. Ryoma on the other hand just finished showering. He was wearing a plain white shirt and shorts and was drying his hair with his mini towel. He looked at his maid who was looking at him.

"Ah, you guys won the contest." He informed

"Really? Well that's great!" she smiled, "So you'll go back to –"

"The prize was a 5-day off."

"Oh really? Hmmm. . . what will you do then?" she asked,

But Ryoma ignored her, the guy hung his towel and slumped on his bed. "Switch off the lights."

Sakuno sighed; she switched off the lights, "Good night, Ryoma-kun."

After 2 hours, a knock was suddenly heard from their door. Sakuno awaken first and hurriedly opened the door – it was Kintarou.

"Oh, Kin-chan!"

"H-hey Sakuno-chan, we won the contest!" he said

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun already told me about it."

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow and the rest of the days?"

"Well, I haven't. Why?"

Kintarou was playing with his fingers, "I was wondering if you would. . . well. . ."

"Yes? What is it Kin-chan?" Sakuno asked

"Well I was wondering if you would –"

"Oi, Ryuzaki, your racket's strings are loose." Ryoma interfered making the two look at him; he was checking the strings of the purple racket. "You have to get this fixed."

Sakuno nodded and went to Ryoma, "Hai, I guess I'll do that tomorrow." Kintarou blew like a balloon after hearing it, Sakuno turned back to Kintarou, "Ah Kin-chan, what was it you're going to tell me?"

"Iie, it was nothing. Never mind it." he sighed, "I'd better go now, I don't want Osakada-san to get worried." He bid and walked lousily.

"Nani? What happened to Kin-chan?" she thought and closed the door, she headed back to her bed, "Ah, Ryoma-kun. Is there a place nearby that can repair my racket's strings?"

Ryoma nodded as he headed back to his bed, "It's not far from here."

"Eh, I'm not familiar here, will you. . . take me there?"

Ryoma looked at his pleading maid and sighed, "Okay."

"Arigatou! Oh, Oyasumi nasai, Ryoma-kun" she said and went to sleep.

"Hn" was his reply before he went to bed himself.

d(O.O)b

**Trinity's Gibberish Ending:**

**Aikie: **I still like the fangrils :3

**Silver: **No cliff hangers huh?

**Hizakagi:** Yes Silver, I wanted to cut it short on the Headmaster's announcement about removing the maids, but I plan on having longer chapters. _  
For those that continued reading this fanfic, thank you for the follows, reviews and favorites. If some are interested, we have other fanfics (still RYOSAKU): **Overboard**, **Concealed Admiration**, **Lethal Concotion; Shower of Emotions**, and **Marriage Booth**. Please keep on supporting and reviewing :D


	3. Laughter and Whimper

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him.

**Summary:** The elite school of Seishun Academy assigns PERSONAL MAIDS for EACH STUDENT w/c the faculty chooses from girls and it's forbidden for an SA Student to have any relationship with a wench other than being his servant. One girl who wasn't supposed to be there was there and she's determined to be his maid.

**Trinity's Blabbering:**

**Aikie: **Yo~ *^* how ya guys been? Thanks for the reviews! **ryosaku lover**, **kichisaburo **(You guest it right our dear reader XD this fic is inspired by Hana Kimi :3), **DarknessFlameWolf**, **Ryosaku90**, **AmaririsuHiganbana**, **ulquihime7980**, **143Maid-sama~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! 3**

**Silver: ***reviewing for an upcoming major Economics Quiz bee this September*

**Hizakagi: **DarknessFlameWolf-sanThat's cool! I'll go ask this beta-reader that I know XD sorry minna, for updating late. I took up an admission test, then two days after it, I had our first periodical exam, then I had to pass some requirements for school and when I was about to update this sooner, I heard a cosplay foundation and decided to join XD. Well, here's the third Chapter~ Enjoy!

**Seishun High Love : The Master and His Maid**

**Chapter 3 : Laughter and Whimper**

"Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma got up from the call, "Nani?"

"Nani? You told me you'll take me to the racket stringer today!" she pouted.

It flashed back in his memory, that's right. He interrupted his maid and Kintarou's talk last night by 'criticizing' the girl's tennis racket. He went to take his towel, "All right, I'll just take a shower."

Sakuno nodded, she didn't know why but. . . she thanks Kami for this opportunity, they can talk more without him ignoring her. She came here for the problem – and she isn't coming home without fixing it. She didn't want to volunteer as a maid because she knows her parents wouldn't allow it. She lived a life of luxury and leisure. But she abandoned that for this. She sat on her bed and thought – she can do this.

She can be a maid because of her mother. Reika Ryuzaki didn't want her daughter to be all 'mademoiselle' and live her life without knowing everyday jobs. She giggled at the thought when her mom taught her how to cook – when she was only 5 years old. And then she remembered her Older Brother.

Ryoma went out of the shower wearing only his underpants (Aikie: Boxers for kiddies out there :3). As he walked to his closet he noticed that his maid was giggling. And he couldn't tell why – but he felt happy about it. He shook his head, not those hormones again. But just looking at his maid wearing that simple pink dress with her hair braided, it was just a cute view. He stopped, did he just thought. . . CUTE!? All right that's enough!

Sakuno looked at Ryoma, "Ano, Ryoma-kun?"

He turned to look at her, "Nani?"

"Thanks in advance" she smiled.

d(_ _)b

"Hey Momoshiro, what are we doing in this place again?" Kintarou asked. They were at Momoshiro's favorite fast food chain.

"Well, I wanted to hang out but everybody was busy with stuff. And you're the only one vacant!"

"What about your maid?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know? She's with your maid!"

"Oh that's right. . ." Kintarou sighed, "Hey, Momoshiro. . ."

Momo was about to take a bite on his hamburger, "Huh? What is it?"

He pointed outside the hamburger shop, "Isn't that. . . Koshimae and Sakuno-chan?"

Momoshiro looked at the disbelieved expression of Kintarou and laughed, "What are you talking about? You must be –" he turned to where the guy was pointing. . . – BINGO! "WHAT THE HELL?!" he asked, standing up.

Kintarou blinked for a while, "What's the matter?"

Momoshiro sighed, "That brat never went out on any date!"

Kintarou looked back at the two walking figures outside, "Date?" he wondered, "Koshimae?! ON A D-D-DATE!?" Kintarou was on all fours on the floor as he stumped the ground with his left arm, "You have got to be kidding me?!" he rhetorically stated as he laughed hard. Momo laughed with him.

Two girls entered the fast food and saw their masters, "Kintarou-sama?/Momoshiro?" they chorused. The two laughing men looked at the persons who called their names – it was Tomoka and An.

An was the first to ask, "What are you guys doing here?"

"And what are you laughing at?" Tomoka added

Kintarou and Momoshiro pointed outside, Tomoka and An looked at what they were pointing – but saw nothing.

"What's with it?" Tomoka asked,

An was a bit irritated, "Listen guys, seriously, what are you laughing at?"

The two men stopped, "Okay, okay. . . " Momoshiro took a deep breath, "Okay –" and then they burst out laughing again. Tomoka and An sighed.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno was behind Ryoma as they walked through the streets. This was her first time seeing the prodigy in civilian clothing. She would always see the guy in his tennis attire or their school uniform. But now – he was wearing a plain white camisole underneath his sleeveless blue hoodie and shorts just above the knees. And he was wearing sandals. She was suddenly alarmed when Ryoma stopped from walking. "Is there anything wrong Ryoma-kun?"

"Iie, follow me here." He said and they turned to an alleyway. They stopped in an old shop.

"So this is the nearest place huh?" she murmured as she looked at old shop.

"It isn't, but my family knows the shop owner, he's also the one who checks my racket and repairs them if needed."

"Oh, thank you again"

They went inside and saw a man watching a tennis match on the television. He was wearing a brown kimono. Suddenly, Sakuno saw Ryoma stepped back, "Nani Ryoma-kun? What's the matter?" but Ryoma kept stepping backwards. The old man turned to them – he was lazily looking at them at first when –

"OI! SEISHOUNEN!" the old man jumped and hugged Ryoma.

"Ahhhh. . . " Sakuno was lost for words, she was sweat-dropped from the view she saw; Ryoma being hugged by an old man. She stepped back when she saw the old man look at her.

"Oh, and who might this be? It seems that you're getting interested in women now huh?" he said and went to the girl. Sakuno stepped backwards each time the old man stepped forward. "What's wrong little lady?"

"Ah, n-nothing. . ."

"ACT NORMAL ONCE IN A WHILE!" Ryoma shouted and smacked the old man with Sakuno's white tennis bag sending him unconscious to the ground.

"Oi, oi, what's going on here?" another man appeared – older than the recent one.

d(_ _)b

"Ah, so you're Ryoma's maid huh? I'm Haritatsu, the racket stringer." He introduced

The three were seated near the table of Haritatsu's dwelling, Sakuno and Ryoma sat side by side while Haritatsu was across them. They left the still-unconscious old man on the ground.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, nice to meet you Mr. Haritatsu" Sakuno greeted.

The batted old man (Nanjiroh) sat up after hearing the girl's name, "Ryuzaki?" he thought

"Oi Nanoji, you're awake!" Haritatsu said,

Sakuno was curious, "Nanoji?"

"He is Nanjiroh Echizen, Ryoma's father." Haritatsu introduced, Nanjiroh stood up and ran his way to Sakuno, and held the girl's hands.

"You say you're Ryuzaki?" Nanjiroh asked. Sakuno shakily nodded to confirm. Ryoma was looking at his father then to his maid. Then Nanjiroh realized something and lets go of the girl's hands. Weirdly, he went in front of the TV and continued to watch the match. The other three looked at him.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" Haritatsu asked, Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the shop owner.

"Ah, I went here to get my racket fixed." Sakuno answered handing her racket to the stringer.

He took the racket and started examining it, "Hmmm. . ." he looked at Sakuno for a while, ". . . you practice a lot don't you? For a maid, how can you manage your time in practice and your duties?" he asked,

Sakuno nodded, "Ah, well I didn't know how my tennis gears got into my suitcase, but I haven't practiced in a while." She admitted,

Haritatsu laughed, "Don't worry this'll be done in a few minutes."

_**After an hour . . . **_

The racket stringer gave Sakuno's racket back, good as new. Sakuno bowed to express her thanks to the old racket stringer.

"Oi, old man." Ryoma murmured as he lightly kicked his father's shoulder. Nanjiroh fell asleep from watching TV – and he was obviously dreaming about women again, at this point, Ryoma sighed. "We'll be going." He said and walked out of the room.

"Thank you again!" Sakuno said and bowed. Haritatsu nodded in response then saw the girl close the door. He looked at Nanjiroh who was still sleeping.

Nanjiroh sat up, "They make a pretty couple don't you think?"

Haritatsu looked at Nanjiroh – the old pervert was awake all the time? He nodded as an answer nevertheless.

"If only he'd go back in playing tennis. . ."

_Ryoma and Sakuno were walking down the streets and heading back to their dorm._

"His arm isn't that bad right? And even so, he's ambidextrous, he can play even if one of his arms' injured." Haritatsu wondered

_The two were waiting for the stoplight of the crossing._

"We tried explaining that to him, but he wasn't listening." Nanjiroh reminisced the times they tried but constantly fail.

_Sakuno stopped from her tracks and Ryoma looked at her._

Haritatsu looked at the tennis samurai, "Then maybe he has another reason why he quitted tennis?"

"I sure hope so, I find it hard for him but. . . when you feel like you want to quit, always find a reason to stay. Because you might end up losing a lot." Nanjiroh murmured as he looked at the TV

d(_ _)b

"What are we doing here?" Ryoma asked, he was dragged by his companion to one of the tennis simulation area.

"I wanted to try out my new racket." She smiled and went inside. She inserted some coins in the machine and waited. The simulation started and she was performing really well.

Ryoma couldn't believe it; to see a girl who happens to be the most lummox person he knows – even for a short span of time, play tennis like this – it was pushing him to play again. He clenched his fist, NO was the word in his mind. He wouldn't play tennis anymore. He had sworn that to himself.

The simulation ended and Sakuno returned every single ball back to the other side. She went out of the court and placed her racket inside her bag while getting her towel. She looked up to seek Ryoma – but he was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was mad at what she did? – but she didn't know. Then, she felt something cold beside her. She turned to it and saw a can of cherry ponta.

"Here you go." Ryoma handed

Sakuno accepted the cold canned beverage, "Arigatou."

It was already 6 in the afternoon when they left the simulation area. Sakuno was feeling guilty, she wasted Ryoma's time. She thought by going out like this, she can convince him – but it looks like he just got bored. She sighed abruptly, and thought, was she doing the right thing? Was she helping him go back to tennis? Or just making it more difficult for the guy? Sakuno shook her head, "Yosha!"

Ryoma looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's gotten into you?"

Sakuno blushed, "Iie, betsuni." she sweat-dropped.

"Ah, sou ka. . . " he looked at his watch, ". . . it's already 6:30, you don't have enough time to prepare dinner now."

"Ahh, G-gommen nasai." She bowed

Ryoma sighed, grabbed the girl's wrist and started to walk "Let's just eat outside, I'm pretty sure there's a restaurant near here." The two found themselves at Kawamura Sushi. Ryoma opened the door.

"Welcome to Kawamura Sushi – ECHIZEN?!" Kawamura was wide-eyed,

Ryoma looked at the shocked expression of his senpai, "Oh, hey Kawamura-senpai. How's –"

"I can't believe you remember my name!" Kawamura shouted happily as he hugged Ryoma. Ryoma on the other hand was struggling for air,

"Ah! Senpai! Ryoma-kun can't breathe!" Sakuno said as she tried to remove the happy senpai from her master.

**. . .**

Kawamura bowed, "Sorry, I was just happy." Ryoma nodded and so did Sakuno. Their Senpai lead them to one vacant place, "So? What will it be?"

Ryoma looked at the menu, "Well, how about, a sushi circle for 2. What do you think Ryuzaki?"

"Ah, hai. As long as you get to eat well Ryoma-kun" she smiled

"So the sushi circle it is! Okay please wait for a moment." Kawamura excused and proceeded to his father.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun? Why is Kawamura-senpai so happy when we remember his name?"

"When we were in junior high, at our tennis club. He would always be somewhat left out of the group. But I remember he wasn't removed from our regular line-up. I guess because he was always reserved or maybe because he's just really unnoticeable. . ." he smiled at the times when they gather here after their matches, ". . . Kawamura-senpai is really a great guy. Even though we offend him at times when we say his name mistakenly, he would always smile."

"You really mean that Echizen?" Kawamura asked from behind them – he was carrying their order.

"Hai, Kawamura-senpai." He assured

d(_ _)b

They arrived at their dorm 8:30 in the evening. Ryoma quickly took his night shower while Sakuno ironed his school uniform. By the time Ryoma was finished, Sakuno was still ironing.

"Why are you doing that? We don't have school for 5 days you know." Ryoma said while drying his hair with the towel.

"The sooner you get things done, the better. And you? Why are you taking showers every night? You might get pneumonia. A little dirt can't kill you, YOU KNOW." She argued as she hung the last ironed uniform. She saw her master slumped on his bed. "And you shouldn't sleep with your hair wet."

Ryoma looked at her, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm your maid and if anything bad happens to you I'm the one to be in trouble." She said, but still Ryoma didn't listen, "There's no point in arguing with someone like you. I'm just gonna go out for a walk." She said, went out and closed the door.

Sakuno walked outside the dorm room across the dorm clinic and into the dorm's backyard. She saw a cat's house and went over it. Her attention was on the Himalayan cat trying to reach the ball of yarn. She went to get the yarn and gave it to the cat. "Here you go,"

"Mao. . ." the cat purred and played with the red ball of yarn.

"What's your name little fellow?" she asked and looked at the collar of the cat. "KA-RU-PIN. . . Karupin-neko." She smiled. "That's a good name. Who named you that?" she asked while patting the cat's head.

"Koshimae did."

Sakuno turned to look behind him, "Kin-chan! You scared me!" she pouted

Kintarou looked at the maid's expression and laughed lightly, "You look cute even when you're angry Sakuno-chan." He admitted,

Sakuno was taken aback by the guy and blushed, "Ah. . . Arigatou"

Kintarou rubbed the back of his head, "So, Sakuno-chan there's something I wanted to ask. . ."

"Ah, that's right, you left last night without asking it. Well Nani yo?" she asked while taking the leash off from Karupin's collar.

"Will you. . . "

"Ah! Gommen Kin-chan, I forgot I have an e-mail to check!" Sakuno said and ran, but Kintarou held her arm, "Kin-chan?"

"Sakuno! Iandtheotherdorm2membersdeci dedtogotothebeachthedayafter tomorrowuptothelastdayofours hortvacation." He took a deep breath, "And. . ."

"And what Kin-chan?" Sakuno asked,

"Since you're Koshimae's maid. And you seem to influence him a lot. The Senpai-tachi asked if you can –"

"Convince him to come along?" Sakuno finished and Kintarou nodded. Everyone cares for Ryoma, she thought and smiled, "Hai, Kin-chan. I'll do my best. I have to go now."

Sakuno made it inside and saw Ryoma in front of her laptop. She panicked and ran towards him. "R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Oh, hey. I opened your e-mail. It was disturbing my sleep."

"D-did you read it?" she asked looking all panicky.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "I'm not interested." He said and lied down on his bed. He heard his maid sigh and went to check her mail.

Sakuno slammed her hands on the desk, "N-nani?!"

d(_ _)b

Ryoma woke up – it was 8 in the morning. He looked to his left and saw that his maid's bed was already fixed – again. He grabbed his towel and went to take a shower. But it seemed that the room was occupied. He was about to knock when the door swung open revealing a dressed Sakuno – who was still looking panicky.

She was wearing a pink turtle-necked-sleeveless dress extending just above her knees; it had a white petticoat underneath making the lower level of the dress puff out. Every hemline was ruffled with white silk. She paired the fairy-like dress with a twosome silver ballerina shoes with the laces tied up until her knee. Her hair was let loose and was gracefully following her every move.

"G-gommen, Ryoma-kun. I have to go somewhere." She said as she got a pink purse from her suitcase and filled it with her personal things. "Your breakfast is ready, I told Tomo-chan to watch over it. And your new towel is hanging on the bathroom rack; I already bought new toiletries too."

"Where are you going?" Ryoma asked stepping forwards to her.

"A-ano, I have to see someone." She said unknowing that Ryoma was behind her.

"Who?" he asked stopping from his tracks.

"I-it's not that important just –" she turned around and realized that she was just inches away from Ryoma.

Ryoma pinned the girl to the nearest wall, "Tell me who. I have the rights to know, I am your master."

"I-I –"

The door of their room swayed open, "RYOMA-SAMA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" it was Tomoka, Ryoma sweat-dropped upon hearing her.

Sakuno saw her chance and got out from being pinned, she ran quickly to the door and bowed, "Gommen nasai, but I'm really in a hurry." She said and ran.

d(_ _)b

It was already 9 – the start of morning exercise. Everyone was in the school square – except for Dorm 2 because they're excused for 5 days as reward.

The dorm head of the first dorm – Kiko Maruyama was the one to lead. "Okay One! Two! Three –" he stopped when he saw a girl running fast. And everyone looked at where their leader was looking at.

"Oi, isn't that Echizen's maid?" one student wondered.

Keota and Maruyama looked closely, "IT IS!" they chorused together. They were about to follow the girl when –

"Na,na. Get back to morning practice." Inoue said. He sighed when he saw that the students were about to complain. "Headmaster's order." He added. Dorms 1 and 3 rapidly went back to practice.

Sengoku and the other Dorm 2 members decided to take a stroll.

"Do you think Sakuno-chan already told Ochibi about our plans?" Eiji asked,

"I hope so, it wouldn't be fun if he won't tag along." Momoshiro hoped.

"What do you think, Tezuka?" Oishi asked,

"Hn" was Tezuka's only reply.

They were heading to the main gate of the school. Kaidoh noticed something – or someone.

"Eh?" Kaidoh questioned

Inui looked at the questioning face of his kouhai, "Ah? What is it Kaidoh?"

"Guys look, it's Echizen's maid." Kajimoto pointed.

Fuji looked closely, "Saa, You're right." He agreed

"She looks kawai!" Sengoku admired.

"Oi! Where is she going?" Kintarou asked.

"She's going out with someone." A voice answered

Everyone looked behind and saw Ryoma walking towards them; Hands tucked in his pockets as he walked normally, expressions' usuall.

"WHATTT?!" they exchanged sights from Ryoma to Sakuno then to each other.

"With who Ochibi?!" Eiji asked with sparkling eyes.

Ryoma folded his arms at the back of his neck, "How should I know – HEY!"

d(_ _)b

Sakuno checked the time on the silver watch she was wearing, "Hmmm. . . " she felt someone from behind her.

"Hey." A guy with black hair and blue eyes greeted. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, black pants and a pair of black sandals.

Sakuno smiled and hugged the guy. "It's been a while. . ." she smiled,

The guy nodded and held the girl by her waist. "Let's go for a stroll together." He said as he intertwined his fingers with the girl's and started to walked,

"Ahh, okay" Sakuno giggled.

Some bushes not far from Sakuno and her companion started to move causing all the people that pass by get curious. Underneath those bushes . . .

"Did you see that!" Momoshiro and Sengoku chorused,

"Hai hai, this is serious!" Eiji said

Ryoma struggled from Eiji's grab on him, "Why am I involve in this?!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma's three Senpai shushed.

Eiji dug up his cell from his pocket, "Oi, Station One to Station Two, How are they?"

"Station Two here, they're heading to a restaurant." Inui answered, the guy was with Kintarou, Kaidoh and Oishi.

_Sakuno and the guy looked like they were going to enter the restaurant – but they continued to walk._

"_Is there something wrong?" Sakuno asked him yet the guy only shook his head._

Inui phoned the others "Station Three, they're heading your way."

"Copy that" Fuji answered

"Why are we doing this again?" Tezuka and Kajimoto asked sweat-dropped.

"For fun" Fuji smiled, the three were positioned at the park nearby.

"_Sakuno,"_

"_Yes?" Sakuno asked,_

"_You do realize we're being followed right?" the guy asked smiling and pinned Sakuno to one of the trees .He lowered his head to her ear, "I already know your little secret, my dear."_

Fuji was about to call the others when Eiji patted his shoulder – everyone was already there. They saw the guy pinned Sakuno and they looked like kissing! What surprises them more, was Ryoma walking towards the two.

"Oi" they heard Ryoma

Sakuno and the guy turned to where it came from; "R-ryoma-kun!" she blushed and lowered her head, the view didn't escape her companion's eyes.

The guy turned to Ryoma, "Ah, you must be Ryoma Echizen." The unknown man said and walked towards Ryoma.

Ryoma remained on his spot, "Yo"

The guy extended his hand, "Skye Ryuzaki, Sakuno's older brother."

"OLDER BROTHER?!" they heard the peeping toms exclaimed

Ryoma accepted his hand, "Ryoma Echizen"

Skye laughed, "You've grown."

"What do you mean?" Sakuno and Ryoma asked in unison.

d(_ _)b

It was 1 in the afternoon, everybody decided to go back to school. . . Sakuno invited her brother on the room she was staying and happily toured the guy around.

"And this is where I –"

"Sakuno," Skye worded

"Yes Nii-kun?"

"I'm taking you back home"

_Ryoma forgot his wrist band and walked back to their room. When he was about to open the door, he felt the intense atmosphere at the other side._

"No! I'm not leaving until I get this problem fixed."

"Sakuno"

"Look Skye-nii, I'm the reason why Ryoma-kun's injured. He saved me when I was about to get hit by that truck last year. It was my fault he had to quit tennis!"

"Sakuno, you're the only one thinking that it's your fault. Dad will be very mad when he finds out that his daughter is being a wench!"

"I already thought about that Aniki, but I'm not leaving!"

"YOU ARE A RYUZAKI! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE MOST SKILLED BUSSINESSMAN AND THE MOST TALENTED SINGER-ACTRESS JAPANESE EVER TO LIVE."

_Ryoma's eyes were filled with shock._

"But I don't care! I'm staying here and you can't force me to go!"

Skye hugged his sister, "Sakuno, when they see that birthmark on your chest they'll know that it's you." He said and exited the room.

Sensing the door being opened, Ryoma ran away from the place and went to the sports ground. He was sitting at one of the benches there. Sakuno's words were ringing in his mind

"_It was my fault he had to quit tennis!"_

"_Idiot"_ he thought. _"She doesn't know anything at all. . ."_

Ryoma felt someone pat an arm on his shoulder. He looked up with a glare.

"Relax, it's just me" Skye said and sat beside Ryoma.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to check up on Sakuno. You see Ryoma, Sakuno was always the shy-type and frequently-scared-of-everything girl. She would always depend on us. This was the first time she decided by herself – and she's very bad in directions."

"Ah" Ryoma murmured,

"You're still that stubborn brat I used to know." He patted Ryoma's head

"Have we met?" Ryoma asked arranging his hair back in order.

Skye laughed, "Just take care of her okay? I'll be going back to America for my next match."

d(_ _)b

Ryoma went back to their room and saw Sakuno crying. "Oi, stop crying." He said,

"Ah. . ." she brushed her eyes with her hankie, "Y-you're here. What would you like for snack?" she asked smiling.

"Your brother said I should take care of you."

"Ah, it's okay, I mean he's just –"

Ryoma hugged her, "And I will. . ."

d(O.O)b

**Trinity's Gibberish Ending:**

**Aikie: **oooooooohhhhh~ *^*

**Silver: ***still busy reviewing and forgot to taunt Hizakagi*

**Hizakagi:** *sighs relieved* I hope you're still with us. . especially my favorite reviewer~ you know who you are! We'll be out for a little while I think. . . Silver has a quiz bee to attend to, Aikie has her Girl Scout camp, and I have to study( _ _||) please don't forget to review!


	4. Randomness Explosion

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him.

**Summary:** The elite school of Seishun Academy assigns PERSONAL MAIDS for EACH STUDENT w/c the faculty chooses from girls and it's forbidden for an SA Student to have any relationship with a wench other than being his servant. One girl who wasn't supposed to be there was there and she's determined to be his maid.

**Trinity's Blabbering:**

**Aikie: ***^* fantastic reviews~! I wanna read more~! :3 We have updated now~ **Yukina-chan15, AmaririsuHiganbana, RyoSaku90, Nubby,LittleOrangeIsHere, KICHISABURO-CCCHHHAAANNN~ 3, *saving 143Maid-sama for Hizakagi*, Aya-chan **we don't know what HxH drops is ^^" demo, we'll read it if we have time~ ooohh~ and congratulate Silver for winning first place ;D

**Silver: ***reviewing for the Regionals since she won first, sighs lightly*

**Hizakagi: **143Maid-sama~ ^^ arigatou for such a wonderful review~ :3 we never had such a long and fruitful review before. Thank you for supporting us ^^ loveslots xoxo

**Seishun High Love : The Master and His Maid**

**Chapter 4 : Randomness Explosion**

They were eating at the cafeteria and the atmosphere between the maid and her master was really weird. Tomoka was sweat-dropped by the scene of her friend and her idol and so was Kintarou.

Sakuno was thinking of what happened last night,

_**Flashback. . .**_

_Ryoma went back to their room and saw Sakuno crying. "Oi, stop crying." He said,_

"_Ah. . ." she brushed her eyes with her hankie, "Y-you're here. What would you like for snacks?" she asked smiling._

"_Your brother said I should take care of you."_

"_Ah, it's okay, I mean he's just –"_

_Ryoma hugged her, "And I will. . ."_

_**End of Flashback. . .**_

She shook her head lightly, what was that all about? Was the guy playing with her? She was never hugged like that before – it was really different. If what Ryoma said was true . . . then why was he like this? Somewhat like, he kept ignoring her. She sighed and tried to hide her curious face through her bangs.

Kintarou gulped the last of his meal, "So, Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno looked at him, "I haven't told him yet."

Kintarou raised an eyebrow, "But why di–" Tomoka covered her master's mouth and dragged him underneath the table. Ryoma sighed at the two in front of them, he looked at his maid from the corner of his eye, Sakuno was sweat-dropped.

Tomoka whispered, "Kintarou-sama, act like you know what happened! If you really don't know then just stay shhh!" Kintarou nodded in response. They both got up and seated themselves properly.

"I'm finished" Ryoma said and stood up,

Sakuno tugged the shirt of her master, "M-matte. . ."

Ryoma looked at her – she was blushing, "Nani?"

"Eto. . . betsuni." Sakuno sighed and released her hand on Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma raised an eyebrow but continued to walk.

"Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka murmured,

Sakuno looked at them with a smile, "Nani? Tomo-chan?"

"Ah, Sakuno-chan. If Koshimae doesn't want to go, will you be there? For him?" Kintarou suggested, from behind him was Shiraishi who patted his shoulder.

"Ah, Shiraishi -senpai." Sakuno smiled, she stood up and bowed.

Shiraishi bowed back; "Hey. . ." he looked at Kintarou, "Kin-chan's suggestion is great. You should go – you, Osakada-san and An-san are still part of the Dorm 2 family."

Sakuno's smile widened, "Arigatou, Shiraishi-senpai." Shiraishi smiled back.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno was packing up some of her things when Ryoma entered the room. She bowed to acknowledge the presence of her master. She saw him wearing the school's PE uniform with a towel hung around his neck. Ryoma on the other hand, got curious at what his wench was doing.

"I-I'm going with the others." She stuttered as if she read her master's mind.

Ryoma walked pass her and threw the towel on their hamper. He sat on his bed afterwards, "Where?" he asked, not bothering who she meant by "others"

"E-eto, Sengoku-senpai and the others wanted you to come with them. They decided to have a short vacation at one of their friend's beach resort." She answered and took out the swimwear Sengoku gave her and packed it on her bag afterwards.

Ryoma's eyes widened when he saw the thin piece of pink clothing. He looked away, "And you're coming in place of me?" he scoffed

"I-iie, Shiraishi -senpai said I should come . . . since Tomo-chan and An-chan are going too. D-demo, it would be fun if Ryoma-kun would come too." She murmured the last sentence as she closed the zipper of her pink-and-white summer bag.

"Let's go then. . ." Ryoma said as he zipped the last of his own gears.

"N-nani?" she exclaimed. She was surprised to see the young man pack-up his own things in that short – SUPERBLY short period of time, while she almost took an hour of preparation.

"You're slow" Ryoma said and saw his maid pout, "and weird" he added and went outside.

Five. . . four. . . three . . . two . . . one –

"KOSHIMAE!"

"OCHIBI'S COMING ALONG! BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVIOUS!"

"Saa, it's nice to see you cooperating, Echizen"

"Ahah, maybe Sakuno-chan made him eat something special this breakfast! Ahh, young love, young love"

"Probability of that to happen, Momoshiro, is 99.9%"

"F-fusssh"

"BURNING! OH YEAH BABY! IT'S GREAT!"

"E-eiji! Kintarou-kun! Stop hugging Echizen! He won't be able to breathe!"

"Please be careful at everything you guys do. . . "

"Kajimoto-san's correct; don't let your guard down."

"Ahh, Ecstasy~"

"LUCKY –"

Everyone stopped when they heard three doors open – San Tenshi! It was their three maids. The three wore similar outfits – tube sundresses. The design in An's were blue waves, Tomoka's was the tangerine sunset while Sakuno's was an abstract of tropical flowers. They let their hair cascade freely.

"Kawai! Kawai!" Kintarou complimented as he jumped up and down.

"I get to sit with Tachibana-san!" Eiji teased and went to bear hug the girl.

"No way!" Momoshiro said a hand on his waist and extended his free hand towards his senpai's face. But Eiji struggled and they started another round of shouts.

"I'm gonna sit with Sakuno-chan!" Kintarou cheered and held the girl's left hand with his right.

"Yadda"

Everyone turned to look at the latter one to speak. The mischievous senpai-tachi had grins and smirks in their faces while the stoic ones remain. . . stoic.

Sakuno broke from Kintarou's clasp and went beside Ryoma. "We should go now ne? The sooner we get there the better" she sweat-drop-ly smiled.

d(_ _)b

"Huwaa!" Eiji exclaimed. The place was magnificent; a five-storey mansion, a beach as a backyard, a wide tennis facility in the front, and an oasis (Jacuzzi + pavilion + barbecue area) at the rooftop.

Everyone got out of their busses and walked towards the main door. Sakuno wasn't able to appreciate the view yet since she was busy hiding her insignia and the part where there's blinding light at every now and then which the others said as reflections from the ocean. Her intertwined fingers were pressed on her chest. She felt a sudden contact of cloth from behind her, "Kajimoto-senpai. . ." she murmured, the guy covered her with his own jacket.

"You seem to be a little chilly" he smiled.

"E-eto –" she wasn't able to speak when she felt her head and her hands were wrapped in clothing too.

"You'll catch a cold. . ."

". . . You need it more than we do."

"Youhei-senpai, Kouhei-senpai . . ." Sakuno smiled; she didn't know how to react.

"Tenshi . . ." a guy mumbled and rested his arms on Sakuno's shoulder.

"W-wakato-senpai!" she was startled for a second and saw the four's reaction; they were smiling at her. "E-eto, I-I need to go, Ryoma-kun must be waiting for me." She bowed and ran forwards.

Wakato snickered from the girl's reaction, "Kawai tenshi"

The Tanaka twins raised their brows "Wonder why she felt uneasy towards us" they chorused. Kajimoto just smiled from his schoolmate's expressions as they continued to walk with the others.

Ryoma felt someone running towards him; it was his maid. Sakuno stopped and walked with him, "Where'd you run off to?" he asked and heard Sakuno say "gommen". By that time on, the girl wasn't wearing the pieces of clothing their Senpai-tachi lend her.

They reached the main door of the mansion. When Sengoku was about to ring the bell, the enormous door opened and revealed a gentle old man in tux. "Good afternoon to you all, the young masters have been waiting for you at the balcony. Please follow me" he smiled and guided their guests. The gang in return, nodded in agreement. They followed the old butler of the household – mansionhold, if there's such a word, and stopped at the middle room of the third floor – the biggest room there is on the place. They saw the old man bow and opened the door slightly, "Please proceed, the young masters are waiting inside. I will go check up on the others" Sengoku nodded and waved at the others, gesturing to follow him. In return, they followed their dorm head.

Sakuno was about to step inside when she felt someone from behind her, "Zaizen-senpai. . ." she murmured, the guy only looked at her with a rather blank expression. "Is there something wrong?" she discomfort-ly asked. But Hikaru didn't answer, he was about to wrap his jersey around Sakuno when someone swiftly placed theirs' on her. The jersey covered her fully; the guy fastened the zipper until the very end.

"Echizen" mumbled Zaizen and discharged his jersey, all the while Sakuno looked at the said name with her mouth in "o."

"Ikuo, Ryuzaki." Ryoma gestured and held the girl's wrist that made her come back to reality.

"He's faster than you are, Kenya-senpai." Zaizen uttered as he acknowledged the presence of Naniwa's speed star.

Kenya smirked at his kouhai, "I can't argue with that. . ." he muttered and went inside as well.

"Welcome. . ." they heard a voice. Everyone's attention turned to where the greeting came from.

Tezuka was first to speak "Atobe. . ."

The said name was sitting on the stool of the black grand piano of the patio. "You made Ore-sama wait." He smirked,

The gang (except for Sakuno) looked at Sengoku with their own expression of portraying the words:

"WHAT KIND OF BONDING PLACE DO YOU HAVE IN MIND?"

And as if using his insight, "I heard from Nanako-sensei that you won the first challenge of the school year, and so Ore-sama was kind enough to offer one of my paradises to you."

Fusses and scuttlebutts filled the atmosphere. Sakuno, out of the blue, walked in front of Atobe. The scene made her companions raise their eyebrows as well as Atobe.

"What does this maid want with Ore-sama? Ahn~"

Sakuno bowed, "Arigatou gozaimashita, Atobe-san" she stood up straight and smiled

Sengoku and others, even Atobe was taken aback by what this girl just did. "Iio, Betsuni." Atobe replied, trying not to lose his composure.

"SO!" Sengoku exclaimed as he rested his arm on Sakuno's shoulder, "Where will we stay?"

Atobe smirked, "Now the fun begins. . ." he said which made his guests just the more curious.

Sakuno, Tomoka and An were lined up while holding three different symbols drawn on white pieces of paper. Opposite to their maids, the boys were also lined up while the old butler made his way to them; presenting them the small box with different folded paper.

"Nanako-sensei said I can manage your stay whatever way I want. And so, since this paradise of Ore-sama has three different main cottage, Ore-sama will divide your group into three. Behold those papers you've chosen. . ." he said and pointed at the different papers the guys have picked. "Now open them. . ."

Sengoku blinked at the paper he got, "I got the pink sakura flower"

"Me too!" cheered Kintarou

Shiraishi raised his chosen paper, "Same here"

"Us two" Youhei and Kouhei chorused

"Well would you look at that, I guess I'm with you guys." Zaizen murmured.

Atobe smirked, "Ah, it seems the first cottage's already filled."

"What do you mean by that Atobe?" Kenya asked

"Since there are 18 of you men and 3 maids here, every cottage will be occupied by 6 men and a maid." The butler explained.

Kintarou folded his arms behind his head, "Sou ka, na. Mr. Butler who's our maid?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Kintarou-sama" the butler answered

Atobe raised an eyebrow, he then shifted his attention to the others. "Ima, what about the others? Ahn?"

Ryoma, Kajimoto, Fuji, Tezuka, Kaidoh, and Kawamura picked up the Azure Snowflakes sign while Momoshiro, Inui, Kenya, Eiji, Oishi, and Wakato selected the Orange Sunset.

"All right girls, reveal those signs." The butler exclaimed

The girls nodded and exposed what were the symbols they had. The guys had the "what the fudgecakes*" face while the girls were sweat-dropped, Atobe on the other hand, smirked on their reactions.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno stood in front of the Azure Snowflakes' cottage. 'Relax Sakuno. . . you're just here to bring back Kajimoto-senpai's jersey.' Her mind tried to comfort her. 'Okay, on the count of three. . .'

One. . . she shaking-ly raised her hand to knock

Two. . . it was near the door

Three!

**POK**

"Oi"

Sakuno looked up, "Ah-ah. . ." she blushed

"What do you think you're doing?" it was Ryoma in his warm-up suit and a bag on his shoulder. He was going out and as he was opening the door, his maid's hand hit his forehead. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing that Sakuno hasn't retrieved her hand from Ryoma's temple.

Sakuno quickly hid that stupid hand of hers and bowed, "G-gommen nasai!"

"Betsuni" he said and walked pass her.

"A-ano. . ."

He stopped from his tracks, "Nani?" he asked without looking back. Hearing no answer, Ryoma continued to walk away.

Sakuno sighed

"Is that mine?"

She shifted her attention from behind her. Nodding, she gave a jersey to the guy who was last to speak and bowed, "Arigaotu gozaimashita, Kajimoto-senpai"

"It was nothing, although you could've given it to me tomorrow, it's already night and your cottage is a bit far from here."

Sakuno scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "A-ano, I kind of figured that Kajimoto-senpai might need it today. And it's kind of inappropriate if I don't return it in time."

Kajimoto laughed, "All right Ryuzaki-san, arigatou gozaimashita."

Sakuno nodded and looked at her watch, "Eh? I have to go, Sengoku-senpai said he needs to see me. Arigatou Kajimoto-senpai. Ja ne!" she said and ran her way to their cottage.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno was running back to their cottage. . . in the middle of the night. 'I should've given it to Kajimoto-senpai earlier –' her thoughts and running were stopped when she heard something like a sound of a cracked branch.

_Sengoku looked outside thru the window of the room, "What do you want?" he asked and looked at Atobe's reflection from the glass window._

Sakuno looked around, "I-if there's anyone there please show yourself. . ."

_Atobe stood up and walked beside him, "There's something I need to tell you."_

"H-hello?" Sakuno asked suddenly she heard something near the bushes not far from her.

_Sengoku looked at the man beside him with serious eyes, "And that is?" he asked._

She slowly went near the bushes. . .

"_You'll find out soon enough" Atobe answered_

**A loud screech was heard from the cliff near the beach**

"Did you guys hear that?" Youhei and Kouhei chorused while the others nodded in agreement.

Eiji's ears started to tinkle "Oi, minna nya, I think I heard something." He said making the others turn to him with serious faces.

"_WHAT THE!?" Sengoku exclaimed. Atobe rushed to dial on his phone, "Search the beach, HURRY"_

"Sakuno. . ."

She wasn't able to breathe from the guy on top of hers' grasp, her thoughts were occupied

"_I'll protect you"_

"R-ryoma-kun. . ." she tried to mumble while tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm positive. . . it is you. . ." the masked man said and held a dagger from behind him.

Sakuno's eyes were filled with horror. She didn't know why but she felt like she was paralyzed. She couldn't feel, see or even hear anything. The sharp pointed object was inches from her, she closed her eyes shut.

**PLOK**

The sharp knife was thrown to who-knows-where. "Get away from her."

Sakuno looked up, she tried to say his name but the guy on top of her covered her mouth even tighter.

Sengoku gritted his teeth and was about to hit another powerful shot when –

"SUPER ULTRA GREAT DELICIOUS MOUNTAIN STORM!"

The long-named technique sent the guy tumbling off of the petite girl. But the man didn't stop, she pushed the girl off the cliff, "DIE!" he shouted

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

'I-I can't move. . . not now. . .please. . .' she tried to swim but to no avail, 'someone. . . please. . .' her eyes closed, then she felt the sudden impact of air to her lips, she tried to open her eyes. . . but she just saw a blurred vision of a male.

d(_ _)b

_Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock. . ._was the only sound heard from where the girl's dorm mates were at that moment. Their expressions convey what human nature call as anxiety. Then they heard footsteps from the door, these steps became louder and louder. The entrance presented those from the Azure Snow's Cottage.

Kajimoto walked in front and faced their school dorm leader, "Sengoku-san, how is she?" he asked in a full and concerned tone.

"According to the doctor, she got cramps when she hit the water."

"AND?" chorused everyone, no one knew what happened to their maid, somehow at some point, it was restricted for them to know. Only their Dorm leader discerned her condition, everyone had their attention to Sengoku, of course everyone but him.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sakuno met the morning sun as it greeted her with its sunbeams. Gradually connecting the pieces of information as to why she was there, the first thing that came across her mind was the blurred vision of the man whom just saved her from the depths of the ocean. She touched her lips involuntarily; blood rushed to her cheeks and painted her with its color. Still inside the fantasy world, she didn't notice the sudden pressure added to the mattress she was on.

Ryoma went inside the room unbeknownst to the others. He tried stopping himself, yet his body betrayed him though his mind was screaming _'What in the name of tennis are you doing?!'_ stepping inside the occupied hospice, he took notice of the patient who was again in deep shades of red and was dozing off to dreamland. Slowly but surely, he made his way to the girl and sat on the bed she was sitting up on.

Images of what happened last night flashed in her mind and she didn't know how to put it all up, how to give a conclusion to it. The masked man, the cliff, the paralysis she went through. . . and the kiss she got. She gasped at the last thought and tried t convince her that it wasn't a kiss it was CPR, it was –

**POKE**

"Oi"

Her delusions were stopped upon being poked on her forehead, due to human instincts she touched the contacted part and looked to where the voice came from. "Ryoma-kun" she murmured while blinking in surprise.

Upon hearing his name called, he went back to his current position; properly sitting beside her. "That was for last night." He said reminding her of what she accidentally did to him. He saw the girl blink in confusion as to why she was there at that room. "A guy tried to kill you."

"O-oh. . ." she looked down and suddenly remembered what his brother said; _"Sakuno, when they see that birthmark on your chest they'll know that it's you." _She involuntarily pressed her hands on her chest, too afraid to even think.

"The culprit seems to be taken in custody already." Ryoma murmured

_Sengoku sighed, "Why was she out in the middle of the night anyway?"_

"_She gave me back the jersey I lent her yesterday while we were walking to the main door of Atobe's mansion." Kajimoto explained_

"_Oi! Oi! And what'd you do that for?" Eiji pouted_

"_We did the same" Youhei said_

"_Somehow we felt someone was watching her." Kouhei added_

_Wakato shrugged, "Yeah, I spotted a flash of light and figured that they came from binoculars, I thought it was just some old perverted guy. That's why I had to wrap my arm around her."_

"M-maybe they've mistaken me for someone else?" Sakuno said, somehow convincing herself and not the guy sitting next to her.

Ryoma sighed and held her hands tight. "Why are you so troublesome?" he asked irritatingly and pulled her closer to him. . . and the next thing that happened surprised her.

d(_ _)b

They've decided to let the mansion's security do its job and have some fun.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME?!"

"WHAT IF I AM?! Ffussshhhh"

"NA! NA! YOU TWO! LET YOUR KOUHAI GO FIRST!"

"SHUT UP TOOYAMA-SAN! fffuuusssshhhh"

"WHO ARE YOU TO SHUT ME UP KEMUSHI!?"

Momoshiro blinked, once, twice and burst out laughing. "K-ke. . . KEMUSHI!? HILARIOUS!"

Before matters got worse, Tezuka along with Kajimoto and Shiraishi stopped the three. In the end the one who got the last jet-ski was Ryoma.

Ryoma turned to face the three with a smirk, "Mada mada dane" he said and skied off. He roamed around the place, yawning slightly and stopped after seeing one little lady wearing thin pieces of clothing.

Sakuno closed the door of their changing room, blushing from what she was wearing. "At least. . . it isn't revealed. . ." she mumbled and looked at where her mark was placed.

"What isn't revealed?"

Sakuno stiffened upon recognizing the voice, she turned around beet red. "R-R-R-R–"

Ryoma remained the lazy façade "S-S-S-S-S"

"M-m-m-m-m–"

"Are we gonna stutter every letter all day?" he asked, with a little bit of irritation.

"N-no" she managed to say, looking down at her bare feet. "I-I should–"

"Go? Wearing that?" Ryoma asked, raising an eyebrow

"W-What about you? R-Ryoma-kun's only wearing his b-board shorts. . ."

"Hm. . .that goes without saying, I guess" he mumbled

"I-I have to –"

Sakuno gets pulled back to him; second time of the day. Ryoma sighed, "I guess one mark is never enough for a Ryuzaki. . ."

d(_ _)b

An sighed as she grilled their marinated stakes, "I don't know what's next. . . Where's Sa-chan when you need her?"

Tomoka was arranging the buffet table not far from the latter to speak, "Hn, I think she went off to change a new swim wear. . . "

"Why? Didn't she like the swimsuit I gave her?" Sengoku, from nowhere, popped out.

Startled, the two maids started to explain the reason when they saw the last Jet Ski approaching its respectful space. Two figures were seen, one with his cap; hiding the smirked face of its owner, the other with a more conservative swimwear; concealing some marks.

"SA-KUU-NOO~-CHAAA~N!" the dorm head shouted and glomped the little maid

Sweat-dropped, Sakuno only patted the guy's head. Before she could say any word, she was torn apart from the guy. Looking up, she saw very . . . dark amber eyes staring at the orange-haired guy.

Sengoku just shrugged off the chibi's stare "Ne," he worded and turned to Sakuno, "Are you going back to the cabin already?" he asked after seeing her in new clothes: skirts and a hooded shirt.

"W-well, I-I ummm. . .I-I. . .amnotusedtoshowtoomanyskin" she nervously and quickly answered.

d(_ _)b

The vacationers were seated on long bench lined up around a big table covered by a white cloth. Their feast was properly and stylishly placed on their table. Some were drooling rivers while others concealed their famished expressions.

"ITTADEKIMASU~!" they all say/shouted in their own way.

Various topics were heard in their table; tennis, school, roommates, even love lives. All the chitchats were disturbed by a beeping sound. They all turned to where the melody came from to see a blushing-from-embarrassment-while-looking-for-her-phone Sakuno. "S-sumimasen!" she squeaked and everyone laughs lightly and continued on their previous doings.

After some time, Sakuno found her phone and looked at what embarrassed her a while ago. Her face pales after reading a message.

Ryoma immediately saw her crestfallen expression and secretly adjusted himself closer to his maid. "Oi. . ." he gestured

"We are never ever getting back together. . ." she murmured with hidden eyes beneath her hair.

d(O.O)b

**Trinity's Gibberish Ending:**

**Aikie: **oooooooohhhhh~ *^* wowie~ for the swifties ;) the next chappy's for all of ya~

**Silver: ***still busy reviewing and forgot to taunt Hizakagi* gommen, the story needed to advance, since so, we decided to help Hizakagi.

**Hizakagi:** *sighs* dang it DX the this chapter's really random =3= anyways, please review


	5. WANEGBT – Atobe Style (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: **Dear readers if The Prince of Tennis was mine – then it wouldn't be this successful. Prince of Tennis is a work of art by Takeshi Konomi – I salute him.

**Summary:** The elite school of Seishun Academy assigns PERSONAL MAIDS for EACH STUDENT w/c the faculty chooses from girls and it's forbidden for an SA Student to have any relationship with a wench other than being his servant. One girl who wasn't supposed to be there was there and she's determined to be his maid.

**Trinity's Blabbering:**

**Aikie: **Yes** AmaririsuHiganbana **_"we are never ever getting back together"_^^ heheh :3 gommen gommen~ **ulquihime **you will find out who Sakuno-chan's talking to in this chapter :3 **yukina-chan15 **ohhhh~ I likey your review too~ of course we'll keep doing our best!

**Silver: Guest**, though I do not know who you are, thank you for leaving such a review. We will also except that you'll tick with us 'til the end.** Ryosaku90**, here is the update, forgive us for the delay. **angelg0722, **here is the update. Thank you for praising our work.

**Hizakagi: YuuRam4eva417**, sorry for confusing you XD I wanted to try if I can do a cliffhanger stuff ^^ **143Maid-sama**~ omykami I miss you so much! I hope you're still reading/waiting for us to finish this up. Am really sorry for a month of delay~! Well, without further a due, here's SHL's 5th Chapter :3

**Seishun High Love : The Master and His Maid**

**Chapter 5 : WANEGBT – Atobe Style (Part 1: Preparation)**

_The vacationers were seated on long bench lined up around a big table covered by white cloth. Their feast was properly and stylishly placed on their table. Some were drooling rivers while others concealed their famished expressions._

"_ITTADEKIMASU__!" they all say/shouted in their own way._

_Various topics were heard in their table, tennis, school, roommates, even love lives. All the chitchats were disturbed by a beeping sound. They turned to where the melody came from to see a blushing-from-embarrassment-while-looking-for-her-phone Sakuno. "S-sumimasen!" she squeaked and everyone laughed lightly and continued on their previous doings._

_After some time, Sakuno found her phone and looked at what embarrassed her a while ago. Her face pales after reading a message._

_Ryoma immediately saw her crestfallen expression and secretly adjusted himself closer to his maid. "Oi. . ." he gestured_

"_We are never ever getting back together. . ." she murmured with hidden eyes beneath her hair._

Ryoma blinked confusingly. "What?" he demanded. Due to his tone, his maid's eyes popped up to meet his gaze. Ryoma sighed, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Blinking, Sakuno didn't know what to answer, so she stood up and excused herself.

"Ryuzaki-san, where are you going?" Zaizen asked, as he –other than Ryoma, noticed her actions.

"A-ah, I-I'm heading back to the cottage. I-I have some things to settle." She nervously answered and ran off.

d(_ _)b

Sakuno was packing up her things. She was still thinking of the message she got.

**From: Unknown Number  
Sent: Today, 12:34PM**

heard you were in Japan, meet ya there. Hope to see you and to clear things out so we can start fresh again. x

Shaking her head, she continued to stuff her clothes in her bag. Seeing that everything's a-okay, she huffed and took her luggage. Once outside the cottage, she walked to the path towards the mansion – since the place's exit was the main entrance as well.

"I don't want anyone to get involved anymore. . ." Sakuno murmured. ". . . Aniki caused enough trouble" she continued with a pout.

"Who do you not want to get involved?"

Stopping from her tracks, Sakuno looked up.

"Ahn~?" the voice continued

"A-atobe-sama. . .well . . .it's-" thinking of an excuse to tell, like usual cornered people, Sakuno looked around.

Amused by the girl in front of him, Atobe smirked and said "Well you are not leaving this place until that problem of yours is involved by . . . these 'anyone'."

d(_ _)b

"TAKE THIS OCHIBI~! KIKUMARU BEAM~~~!" yelled an energetic senior and spiked the volley ball on the other side.

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma easily stopped the ball.

"SET!" Kajimoto redirected the ball back to Ryoma. Upon expecting this, Ryoma jumped high. Aiming for the ball, his eyes glanced to the side after seeing something familiar.

**BAM**

"KOSHIMAE/RYOMA-SAN/RYOMA-SAMA/ECHIZEN/OCHIBI!" exclaimed the others and encircled the said name.

Kajimoto and Tezuka helped the young lad sit up.

"Momo-kun you idiot! What you did was overreaching!" An scolded at the guy who just so happened to hit Ryoma straight on the face.

"Yeah, yeah, so what? Even if it was against the rules there's no doubt for Ryoma to NOT dodge or return it back." Momoshiro countered with a pout.

All eyes were set back on Ryoma. The young man grunted at the sting of the ball.

"Where were you looking at anyway, Echizen?" Oishi asked and started to treat his volley-kiss.

Grunting once more, Ryoma ignored the question and sat up to let his senpai treat him with comfort.

d(_ _)b

"Ah~" he murmured placing the teacup back on its little plate. Twirling his hair, he continued. "So that's how he was to you, ahn~?"

Sakuno nodded in response. "Please don't tell the others." She pleaded, "Aniki cost a lot of trouble. . .I don't know what this one will do. . ."

"So you said he's still hoping you'd get back together, ahn~?"

"Yes, but I don't want to. I tried a million times to convince him that I don't want to anymore. But he's still tailing me." Sakuno pouted

"Have you tried to find a new one? Or maybe pretend to go out with someone?"

She shook her head, "I'm not good at lying. He practically knows everything about me. . .so that's already out of the options."

Atobe smirked, "Then why not rub the fact on his face? Why not tell him in front of many people?"

Sakuno blinked, once, twice. "H-how can I do that?"

With the smirk still planted on his face, Atobe finished his tea. "Leave it to me."

d(_ _)b

"KYAAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAAA!"

"KINTAROU-SAMA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM FIRST OSAKADA!"

**Downstairs. . .**

Sengoku sighed and tried to concentrate on the magazine he's reading. Youhei sat beside their dorm leader.

"What is Tooyama's maid doing here anyway?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sengoku grunted.

"Pardon me for asking, but where is Echizen's maid?" Zaizen asked; looking freshly out of the shower – but has clothes on.

Sengoku shook his head. "I haven't seen her since we finished lunch."

The three were startled by footsteps that seemed in a hurry. In a few moments, Kintarou slided in the living room. "N-na, na, is it just my imagination, or did Sakuno-chan's things disappeared from her room?"

Youhei smirked, "Were you snooping on her room?"

Kintarou shook his head innocently. "Osakada wanted to ask something to her personally. When she found out that Sakuno-chan was out and so was her stuff, Osakada came back running to me."

"Why not try and text her then." Zaizen suggested and sat down on one of the beanbags.

Sengoku shook his head, "Only Masters are allowed to have contact with their maids."

"Hai, hai. Why'd you think Sengoku-kun isn't hitting on the school staff?" A voice taunted and sat on one of the single sofa.

"You're so mean Shiraishi!" their tangerine-haired leader pouted.

Shiraishi chuckled, "Ja, then why not text Echizen?"

Kouhei, who came out of his room and sat beside his brother, said "Well, who has Echizen's number?"

Calm wind suddenly passed them….

"NO ONE"

d(_ _)b

Somehow connected to the previous conversation, Ryoma flipped his phone open. _'You just walked out like that…' _he murmured and started typing.

**From: Creepy-sama  
Sent: Today, 2:24 PM**

Oi, where did you run off?

Seconds later, his phone rang. He flipped it open again to find a fast reply.

**From: Wench  
Sent: Today, 2:25 PM**

E-eto. . .I took a walk

**From: Creepy-sama  
Sent: Today, 2:27 PM**

If you're going to take a walk, ask permission properly. Don't go out like no one's worrying.

"NO WAIT!" Ryoma shouted. Before he can press cancel, the message was already sent. Sighing, he sat back on the bed.

**From: Wench  
Sent: Today, 2:30 PM**

Gommen, Ryoma-kun. I didn't mean to go out without properly asking permission. / But I don't think that's part of my job.

**From: Creepy-sama  
Sent: Today, 2:31 PM**

Ehh? Isn't it your job to take care of me? It's bad enough that you're in another cottage.

**From: Wench  
Sent: Today, 2:33 PM**

It wasn't my fault that I was assigned with Sengoku-senpai and the others. Even if taking care of you is my job, you seem to NOT want me to.

Smirking, Ryoma retorted.

**From: Creepy-sama  
Sent: Today, 2:35 PM**

I never knew you had a smart mouth like this, wench.

**From: Wench  
Sent: Today, 2:37 PM**

Well you're lucky to know I have one, _**MASTER**_.

**From: Creepy-sama  
Sent: Today, 2:40 PM**

You do realize you can't hide from me.

**From: Wench  
Sent: Today, 2:42 PM**

"You can run, but you can't hide" is that it? Well that's a bit out of date now, don't you think so?

**From: Creepy-sama  
Sent: Today, 2:44 PM**

Oh, we'll just have to see, Miss Ryuzaki. Wait 'til I get my hands on you..

**From: Wench  
Sent: Today, 2:47 PM**

What are you gonna do when you get your hands on me? Rape me?

Literally falling from his bed, Ryoma's already-injured face kissed the ground. Cursing endlessly, he shut his phone off. "Stupid wench. . ."

d(_ _)b

Placing her phone back on the bedside table, Sakuno sighed. _'Gommen, Ryoma-kun. . . I didn't mean to act that way' _she murmured and flopped down on the bed. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep instantly.

"_I need space, love. I'm really sorry."_

"_Space huh? How many times have you had your space? Is it just that or do you need a new one?"_

"_No no, I'd never go out with anyone but you. I love you."_

"_I love you your face!" she snapped and threw some pictures at him._

_Blinking, he picked it up. "W-where did you get these?!" he asked in panic._

"_From a good Samaritan that's good enough to let me know. . . So you were cheating on me? You can't even send me a single text that wouldn't have the words: ahh, nope, yeah, hmm, guess so. Because that's all you ever replied!" _

"_You don't understand, love li –"_

"_Stop with the sweet words now! How can you expect me to listen and trust you again?"_

"_Listen please, I –"_

"_No more, I'm tired of this." She ended and turned her heel to the opposite direction._

Jolting up, Sakuno was breathing hard. Face-palming, she closed her eyes again and tried to calm down. In a few moments or so, she did. "Not those re-cap again . . . mou . . ."

d(_ _)b

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Momoshiro snapped.

Tomoka only gave him a slight nod.

"What are you shouting about, Momoshiro?" Wakato asked after hearing him.

"It seems that Atobe has Ryuzaki-san with him" Inui said while scribbling down on his green book.

"But, Inui, why?" Oishi blinked.

Eiji grunted, "That stupid monkey king!"

"Well, Ouji-sama-tachi, the only way to get her back is to perform at this event tonight." Tomoka answered

"Perform has a lot of meaning, Osakada-san. What kind of perform does he mean?" Kenya asked

"Band performance." The maid replied.

"Who in the world does he think he is?! I'm not –" before Momoshiro can continue his rant, he – along with the others – received a message.

**From: Baka Vice Principal  
Sent: Today, 5:00 PM**

If you don't return here with everyone, then you are to face the unthinkable punishment. Before you get mad, this is an order from the Head Master herself.

PS: WOULD YOU PLEASE RENAME MY CONTACT?!

"How the hell would baka vice principal know his contact name?" Eiji pouted.

Patting his acrobatic partner's shoulder, Oishi worded, "Let it go for now, Eiji. We have a bigger problem here."

d(_ _)b

Placing the guitar back on its rightful case, Tezuka sighed.

"Everything all right, Tezuka?" Kajimoto asked the bespectacled teen beside him.

"It's nothing, thank you for your concern" was Tezuka's reply.

"S-sumimasen, I think that even if Atobe gave us such a luxurious studio to practice, if we can't master the song he gave, all our and his efforts would be wasted." Kawamura murmured.

Crouching down, Kaidoh made his signature sound and said, "Kawamura-senpai's right, the only ones who didn't twist their tongue while singing were Echizen and Fuji-senpai."

"Iie, I had a hard time as well, minna." The tensai admitted.

"Even so, it seems that you guys are luckiest of them all." An voiced.

"Heh? Why so?" Ryoma said, at least to join the conversation.

Letting them see her phone, the maid explained "I've received a text from Momo-kun that no one in their team can sing that song without making any mistakes."

"What about the other team?" Kaidoh asked.

"It seems that they're having the same dilemma as the other group." Fuji answered and showed them Sengoku's text

**From: Chichmagnet-kun  
Sent: Today, 6:02 PM**

Uwa! I can't believe this! Why would anyone let me suffer like this! /3 I don't want to sing that song! TTwTT

Shrugging, Ryoma grunted "Why are we doing this anyway? It's not like someone's life is on the line."

"Well, Echizen, it's YOUR maid's life that's on the line." Kajimoto snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma folded his arms behind his neck and walked off, "Whatever, I'm gonna go grab something to drink."

Kawamura was about to follow their arrogant kouhai when a strong arm grabbed his shoulder, turning to see who it was, the strongest athlete of their dorm saw his former – but still respected – buchou with a shaking head.

"He needs to realize sooner or later that not everything goes in his way." Fuji murmured as he let his surroundings see a glimpse of what his eyelids are concealing.

Walking, Ryoma looked at every possible inch of where he was. Flicking his tongue after realizing that he's not near where he wants to be, he turned left. _'Stupid house and stupid owner'_ he grumbled in his thoughts.

Stopping, Ryoma heard a faint high-pitch voice.

"_getting back together. . ."_

Ryoma heard another, this time, a huskier – manlier – tone.

"_Slower. . ."_

"_I-I can't reach –" the same female voice murmured_

Raising an eyebrow, the puzzled prince leaned an ear on the door where the sound came from. Hearing a weird, muffled, cry – Ryoma twitched.

"_Very nice, Ryuzaki. Ahn~"_

"_M-mou. . .D-don't say such things, A-atobe-sama. . .p-please, I want to get dressed. . ."_

Gulping, Ryoma slowly walked backwards – away from the door. Hearing another muffled cry, he straightened himself and quickly walked off.

d(_ _)b

Crying one last time, Sakuno felt it out of her body. "It-tai. . " she murmured.

Sighing, "It's not that bad, Sakuno-san" an exaggerated voice answered.

"I haven't worn anything like that, so the feeling's alien to me." She murmured.

The guy turned to Atobe, "Well, Atobe-sama, it seems that Sakuno-san doesn't want to use any corset or girdle."

"I can't reach high notes if I'm wearing that. . .stuff." Sakuno whined in a quiet voice.

"Very well then. You, fashion designer, do your job." With that said, Atobe left the room.

Sakuno sighed and looked up at the fashion designer named Chikage. "Gommen ne. . .Chikage-chan."

Smiling, Chikage waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "No, no, no need to apologize. The truth is, this is one of those rare moments. . ." he replied, his tone had a hint of reminisce.

Tilting her head, "Why?" Sakuno asked.

"I only design male clothes. Exclusively for Atobe-sama. He once hired me to do some dresses for this school festival of a dear rival of his. It seems that his rival's club wanted to do cross-dressing." He chuckled at the thought. "Wanna see my favorite cross-dresser among all of them?"

"O-oh. . .sure. If you may. . ."

Flipping his phone in an enthusiastic manner, Chikage scrolled through the icons, hit some buttons, and finally; displayed a picture of an amber-eyed boy wearing a pink gown and being carried by a man in knight's formal attire. "R-yo-ma-kun." Chikage said, emphasizing every syllable.

d(_ _)b

"So you're our dear visitor, ahn~?" Atobe reassured at the blond boy across him.

The blond boy with cerulean irises nodded his circle-shaped head. Looking down at his fair-complexioned skin, he played with his fingers. "Seriously, Keigo, right?"

Atobe shrugged off the fondness-like aura of the guy in front of him and nodded.

"Well, thanks for telling me about Sakuno. When can I see her?" he asked eagerly.

"Tonight at exactly 10 in the evening." He answered formally.

"I see, well, I should head off and prepare myself then. Thanks again." After seeing the rich guy in front of him nod, Seth stood up and proceeded to follow the butler that was patiently waiting outside the room.

Being left behind the room, Atobe crossed his legs. "Poor commoner. . . ." he smirked

d(_ _)b

Looking around the area where they had their lunch a few hours ago, the boys had puzzled faces plastered on their faces.

"What's all the commotion about?" Momoshiro grumbled as he placed his hands on his waist.

With his hands folded behind his head, Eiji looked around, "Nya, nya, where's Osakada-chan?"

"Why are all the maids suddenly disappearing?" Kintarou pouted.

"Minna. . ." An worded making all the commotions stop and turn their gaze at her and Osakada.

"An-san, what's happening here? Shouldn't we practice for the event tonight?" Oishi asked.

Beside the asked person was the pigtailed girl that shook her head, "It's hard to practice a song that we aren't familiar with. I mean, it's English and we can count those fluent English speakers with just a hand."

Nodding, "Minna, we talked to Atobe-san about this. We came down to the decision of fusing all the three groups." An announced

"Isn't that a little too crowded?" Youhei murmured and saw a nod from Kouhei.

"Yeah, but we don't have that much time to practice the song if we're divided. Plus, Atobe invited the whole school to watch." Osakada answered the buzzing question.

Seeing that everyone's convinced, An pulled out a list. "So this'll be our arrangement:"

**Singers**

_Echizen_

_Fuji_

_Zaizen_

_Shiraishi_

_Kajimoto_

**Guitarists**

_Tezuka_

_Sengoku_

_Youhei_

_Kouhei_

**Bassists**

_Kaidoh_

_Kawamura_

_Inui_

**Keyboards**

_Oishi_

_Eiji_

_Wakato_

**Drummers**

_Kintarou_

_Momoshiro_

_Kenya_

Having everyone see where they were designated, An placed the note in her pockets. "YOSH~! LET'S DO THIS MINNA!"

"HAI!"

Tezuka slowly walked towards An. "Senpai?" asked the maid

"Why didn't you let Echizen sing with a guitar?" asked the bespectacled

"Well, he'll have a hard time. . you know, with the injury. . ."

Not far from where the group was; sitting on a huge rock with a paper on his hand, a certain amber-eyed boy was looking at a distance. "Can love you more than this. . ."

d(_ _)b

Inhaling deep breaths, Sakuno looked at her reflection. With her hair tied in two braids, lips that shined brighter than usual thru the help of lipstick, face that concealed all her anxiousness with the aid of make-up, and body covered by a vintage-styled dress; Sakuno can't help but feel overwhelmed, at the same time, confused. Why did he have to do all these?

Standing up, she walked around. The red vintage-styled dress had random designs; hearts, flowers, and the letters L-O-V-E all in different sizes and styles; it had puffed out sleeves, the length was just above her knees, and was paired with 2-inch heeled mahogany-colored wedges.

Looking back once more at her reflection, the hairstyle brought back a nostalgic feeling to her.

The door opened revealing a well-dressed Chikage. "Ready?" he asked

"H-hai. . ." she answered, unsurely.

Sakuno walked out of the dressing room and followed the fashion designer. She didn't realize that her hands were trembling.

"Relax, Sakuno-san." Chikage worded and halted to a stop. "Please take your seat, Miss Ryuzaki."

Sakuno can't help but feel confused at the sudden change of expression of the fashion designer, but soon – after tilting her head upwards – she knew why. Her whole body just froze.

Flashing her with his smile, patting the seat she needs to sit with those hands that she once thought as her rightful place, looking at her with his cerulean eyes, there was no doubt. In the flesh, Seth Heather.

d(O.O)b

**Trinity's Gibberish Ending:**

**Aikie: ***^* oh my…

**Silver: ***blinks* ah, that's right. Forgive us, minna, for posting this fanfic so late. It is due to the fact that October became such a stressful school month for us.

**Hizakagi: **Hai, hai. It seems that November to December will be harder. I have to review for a National Quiz Bee. . .


End file.
